Daily
by Sei Sei Seijuuro
Summary: Tanaka itu selalu bergantung kepada Ohta, apapun alasannya. Lalu bagaimana jika mereka terjebak pada sebuah perasaan absurd yang malah membuat mereka menjauh? Tanaka-kun wa Itsumo Kedaruge belongs to Nozomi Uda
1. Chapter 1

TANAKA-KUN WA ITSUMO KEDARUGE (Tanaka-kun is Always Listless)

By : Nozomi Uda

Pagi itu seperti hari biasanya, Ohta berangkat kesekolah diwaktu yang pas. Ah, ia lupa jika Tanaka selalu mengeluarkan tenaga terlampau banyak hanya untuk pergi kesekolah. Tubuhnya yang lemah itu—atau bisa dikatakan lemas, akibat kemalasannya benar – benar membuat Tanaka gampang lelah. Bahkan hanya karena makan terlalu banyak dan kekenyangan saja, dia nyaris pingsan.

Ohta segera berlari lebih cepat agar segera sampai kerumah Tanaka, biar bagaimanapun jarak rumahnya dan rumah Tanaka tidak bisa dibilang dekat, walau tidak bisa dibilang jauh juga. Tubuh Ohta yang sudah dari sananya terlahir kuat dan bersemangat bukan menjadi masalah jika hanya digunakan untuk berlari – larian saja, hah—dia bahkan sering berlari kesekolah dengan menggendong Tanaka. Sungguh romantic.

Sesampainya didepan rumah Tanaka, ia mengatur napasnya yang terengah – engah. Lelah juga berlari cepat – cepat.

"Ah, Ohta?" Ah, yang menyambutnya Rino—adiknya Tanaka. Adik dan Kakak sama saja. Sama – sama poker face. Kalau begini, Ohta jadi penasaran juga, bagaimana kedua orang tua mereka ya? Kemudian dengan segera Ohta menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

"Ano… Tanaka?-" Ohta bersumpah ia melihat tatapan mengusir dari Rino, atau hanya perasaannya saja. Ia segera bungkam saat dilihatnya ekspresi Rino yang… yah, bisa kalian simpulkan sendiri.

"Onii-chan akan segera keluar." Potong Rino dingin. Ohta diam saja memperhatikan duplikat Tanaka versi perempuan itu berlalu pergi.

"Ah- Ohta?" Ohta segera memalingkan kepalanya kesumber suara. Suara malas, datar, pelan, dan tanpa perasaan. Tanaka sudah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan wajah malasnya yang biasa.

Ohta memperhatikan penampilan Tanaka, kemudian menghela napas lelah. Ia mendekat, kemudian membenarkan kancing seragam Tanaka yang tidak terpasang dengan sesuai. Tanaka sedikit kaget, kemudian dengat tampang teflonnya dia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ayo berangkat." Ohta menepuk kepala Tanaka pelan kemudian berjalan mendahuluinya. Tanaka menggigit bibirnya, dan menyentuh kepalanya, kemudian tanpa berkata apapun ia segera berlari menyusul langkah Ohta yang lebar – lebar.

"Ohta-, a—aku l—lelah." Baru setengah jalan dan Tanaka sudah merasa kelelahan. Hah… sepertinya kemalasannya berlipat ganda kali ini.

.

.

.

 **TANAKA PoV**

Aku tau jika Ohta begitu mempedulikanku, dan sejujurnya aku sangat bergantung kepadanya. Sesungguhnya aku bingung, kenapa Ohta sebegitu pedulinya denganku. Ah ya, dia pernah bilang jika dia menghormatiku. Tapi apa yang dia hormati dariku? Aku pemalas, tukang tidur, lemah, dan selalu bergantung padanya. Mungkin dia kasihan padaku.

"Ohta-, a—aku l—lelah." Baru setengah jalan dan aku sudah merasa kelelahan. Hah… padahal hari ini aku sedang tidak menggandakan kemalasanku. Apa sebenarnya aku memang selemah itu?

Ohta memandangku dengan raut wajah khawatirnya yang biasa (sebenarnya aku tidak yakin, jika Ohta mengkhawatirkanku). Mungkin saja itu hanya rasa kasihannya. Entah kenapa saat aku memikirkan kemungkinan perhatian Ohta hanya karena kasihan, aku sedikit merasa terbebani. Entahlah.

"Oi, Tanaka. Ini baru setengah jalan." Katanya kalem. Tapi aku merasa benar – benar lelah. Memang setiap harinya juga begini sih. Tanaka yang selalu kelelahan.

Ohta merapat kepadaku, kemudian dengan gerakan cepat ia melingkarkan lengannya dipinggangku. Wah, sepertinya dia akan menentengku seperti biasa, aku diam saja. Namun yang tidak aku duga, ia menggendongku dipunggungnya. Sebenarnya ia juga sering melakukan ini, tapi aku selalu merasa lebih nyaman ketika ia membawaku dengan posisi ini daripada posisi mengapitku dibawah ketiaknya, karena dengan posisi ini aku jadi lebih leluasa untuk bersandar padanya. Ohta sangat kuat, entah apa makanan nya setiap hari. Eh, Ohta kan suka makanan manis. Apakah makanan manis bisa membuat seseorang sekuat ini? Oh~ sasuga ne…

Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan makanan? Toh aku sendiri tidak pernah makan terlalu banyak, apalagi makanan manis, saat aku makan terlalu banyak, tubuhku rasanya menjadi berat, lalu kadar kemalasanku akan meningkat dan aku bisa pingsan kapan saja karena tidak tahan karena terlalu kenyang, ah… aneh bukan? Saat berkutat dengan berbagai pemikiran mengenai Ohta, tanpa sadar aku mengeratkan peganganku dilehernya.

"Tanaka? Ada apa?" Tanya Ohta kalem sambil menolah kearahku.

Ah, aku tidak sadar. "Gomen, aku tidak apa – apa kok." Kataku datar. Aku merenggangkan peganganku pada Ohta dan bersikap lebih wajar dari biasanya.

"Kau tidak perlu merenggangkan peganganmu Tanaka." Aku sedikit kaget mendengarnya. Memang sih, selama ini Ohta tidak pernah keberatan dengan posisiku. Tapi mendengarnya langsung darinya, rasanya… ck, sudahlah kenapa aku jadi terus – terusan memikirkannya?

.

.

.

 **OHTA PoV**

Aku bingung dengannya, pagi ini dia terlihat lebih pendiam. Yah… memang sebenarnya dia termasuk pendiam. Ah, mungkin kemalasannya sedang berlipat ganda, makanya dia diam terus begitu.

Aku merasakan pegangan tangannya dileherku mengerat, kenapa dengannya? Ada yang salahkah? Aku meliriknya sebentar.

"Tanaka? Ada apa?" Tanya ku kalem sambil menolah kearahnya.

Aku melihatnya sedikit kaget. "Gomen, aku tidak apa – apa kok." Katanya datar—seperti biasa. Dia merenggangkan pegangan tangannya dileherku dan bersikap sedikit aneh.

"Kau tidak perlu merenggangkan peganganmu Tanaka." Kataku kemudian.

Yah… jarang – jarang aku melamunkan Tanaka seperti ini. Biasanya aku hanya langsung menggendong Tanaka dan segera berlari kesekolah tanpa memikirkan apapun. Ah, bukan salahku juga sih, (memangnya memikirkan orang salah?) kelakuan Tanaka sedikit berbeda hari ini. Eh, kenapa aku jadi sebegini peka dengan perubahan – perubahan kecil yang dia lakukan? Mungkin karena kita sudah lama bersama – sama. Bagaimanapun juga, aku benar – benar menghormatinya. Dia memang malas, dan selalu bergantung kepadaku, namun anehnya aku malah tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian. Berusaha mengurusinya, membantunya, bahkan kadar perhatianku kepada Tanaka, hampir menyamai kadar kekhawatiran seorang ibu kepada anaknya. Ugh, apakah aku sebegini khawatirnya pada Tanaka?

Teman – teman kami dikelas sudah tau, dan sepertinya mereka biasa saja dengan kami. Yeah, malahan mereka khawatir kepada Tanaka kalau tidak ada aku disana.

"Berpeganglah yang erat, Tanaka." Kataku cepat. Aku akan segera berlari.

"Eeh—Waaa?"

Tanaka sedikit berteriak ketika aku tiba – tiba berlari saat menggendongnya. Biasanya, dia biasa saja dan selalu siap siaga. Sepertinya dugaanku mengenai Tanaka yang sedikit berbeda dari hari – hari biasanya benar. Hah~ kenapa aku jadi penasaran begini?

Aku sedikit kaget saat merasakan pegangan Tanaka mengerat disekitar leherku, ditambah lagi kepalanya yang menyandar dibahuku. Aku tersenyum tanpa sadar, entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit lebih senang hari ini.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR PoV**

Setelah berlari sekitar lima belas menit, Ohta menurunkan Tanaka didepan pintu kelasnya. Ohta sedikit merenggangkan bahunya karena habis menggendong Tanaka sambil berlari, Beberapa teman mereka tersenyum kearah mereka berdua. Tanaka menguap—untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Shishou! Ohayou gozaimasu!" sebuah suara cempreng nan nyaring membuat Tanaka menoleh, siapa lagi kalau bukan Miyano, gadis bertubuh cebol dengan sifat kekanak – kanakan dan menganggap Tanaka adalah gurunya.

"Ohayo" Balas Tanaka malas. Tanaka segera melenggang menuju kursinya.

"Yosh!" kata Tanaka pelan. Ia merenggangkan jari – jarinya kemudian bersiap untuk tidur.

Sementara dibelakangnya, Ohta hanya mengamati Tanaka dengan senyum kecil dan gelengan kepala. Ia berlalu menuju bangkunya setelah sebelumnya ia mengelus rambut Tanaka pelan. Tanaka mengerjapkan matanya sambil mencuri pandang kearah Ohta yang tidak melihatnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya pelan, kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya yang terlipat diatas meja.

.

.

.

To be Continue…


	2. Chapter 2

**Tanaka PoV**

Aku bingung, akhir – akhir ini aku merasa aneh merasakan sentuhan Ohta ditubuhku. Heh, bahasaku ambigu sekali ya? Hahaha… tidak, hubungan kami tidak mungkin se'intim' itu. Kami hanya berteman, yang kebetulan saling melengkapi, er… ralat, menguntungkan untukku dan aku tidak tau menurut Ohta bagaimana.

Aku tidak tau kenapa aku malas sekali melakukan banyak hal. Aku bahkan pernah membayangkan bisa tidur, makan, dan ke toilet hanya dengan beberapa langkah saja, dan Ohta langsung mencegahku, dia berpikir aku ingin ke penjara. Haha… bodoh.

Sekarang ini jam istirahat, tadi Ohta mengajakku untuk makan dikantin. Aku menolak. Alasannya? Sudah jelas karena aku malas berjalan kesana. Aku hanya ingin berdiam diri, menikmati waktu luang untuk tidur.

Kemudian Ohta menyerah, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi kesana sendirian. Pria penggemar makanan manis tersebut bertemu dengan Echizen didepan pintu kelas. Kalian pasti mengenalnya bukan?

Echizen itu teman Ohta sejak kecil, rumahnya saja bersebelahan dengan Ohta. Aku mengintip sedikit interaksi mereka.

"Yo! Ohta, kau melihat Miyano?" Tanya Echizen.

Ohta menggeleng. "Ada apa?"

Echizen terlihat kecewa. "Hah~ padahal aku ingin mengajaknya makan dikatin, masa aku harus kekantin seorang diri sih." Echizen mengacak – acak rambut pendeknya.

Ohta terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "Kau mau kekantin denganku?" Tanya Ohta pada akhirnya.

 _Deg!_

Uh, aku tidak tau apa penyebabnya, tapi rasanya mendengar itu membuatku kesal. Aku bingung, kenapa aku harus kesal? Tadi Ohta mengajakku juga, namun aku yang malah menolaknya. Lalu aku kenapa sekarang?

Kulihat Ohta mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku, aku langsung berpura – pura tidur lagi. Kemudian aku mendengar derap langkah kaki mereka berdua menjauh. Aku diam, tetapi aku tidak tidur, aku hanya bingung dengan perasaan kesalku yang tidak beralasan ini.

Kenapa aku harus kesal?

Aku mengacak – acak rambutku dengan kesalnya kemudian kembali menyembunyikan wajahku dibalik kedua lenganku. Sudahlah, mungkin aku hanya iri temanku bersama orang lain. Ya, ya… aku hanya iri saja.

.

.

.

 **Normal PoV**

Ohta dan Echizen berjalan beriringan menuju kantin, tidak ada pembicaraan yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua sampai beberapa saat lamanya.

"Nee, Ohta, kenapa kau tidak mengajak Tanaka tadi?" Tanya Echizen akhirnya.

Ohta diam sejenak. "Hm, dia tidak mau. Padahal aku ingin kekantin bersamanya." Jawab Ohta yang entah kenapa sekaligus curhat mengenai keinginannya.

"Heee? Kalian seperti sepasang kekasih saja, kemana – mana selalu berdua." Echizen tertawa terbahak – bahak.

Ohta berpikir sejenak. "Iya juga ya. Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya."

Echizen kemudian berlari – lari kecil, ia tidak sadar jikalau ia memakai rok panjang, alhasil kakinya menginjak roknya sendiri dan ia terpeleset. Untung saja Ohta ada disana, ia langsung menangkap tubuh Echizen yang limbung.

"Hah… hampir saja." Ucap Ohta dengan raut kelegaan diwajahnya.

Mereka tidak tau bahwa Tanaka berada dibelakang mereka saat mereka berpelukan seperti itu. Ah, sebenarnya tidak berpelukan sih. Posisi mereka meemang ambigu, jika dilihat sekilas mereka seakan sedang berpelukan.

Tanaka tidak tau. Rasanya dia kesal, sedih, dan sesak. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian berbalik dan berlari pergi.

"Tanaka?" Ujar Echizen saat melihat Tanaka sudah berbalik pergi.

Ohta menoleh, melihat Tanaka yang sudah berlari menjauh. Rasanya dia ingin mengejar sosok mungil itu, tapi disisi lain ia juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan teman masa kecilnya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Sepertinya dia cemburu." Goda Echizen sembari menyeringai kearah Ohta.

"Ap—hah? Cemburu apanya." Ohta gelagapan. Echizen tertawa keras.

"Lebih baik kau kejar dia saja, takutnya dia pingsan nanti."

Ohta berpikir lagi. Tubuh Tanaka memang lemah sekali, karena ia selalu bermalas – malasan akhirnya tubuhnya menjadi kaku dan ia menjadi gampang kelelahan saat melakukan sesuatu yang berat.

Kalau dipikir – pikir, memangnya hal berat apa sih yang dilakukan Tanaka?

Tidak ada.

Tanaka selalu bergantung kepada Ohta disekolah, dan bergantung kepada Rino—adiknya di rumah. Jangankan melakukan hal berat, makan sampai kekenyangan saja Tanaka sampai pingsan. Bukankah aneh?

.

.

.

Tanaka berlari menuju atap. Napasnya tersenggal – senggal. Ia lelah sekali, padahal hanya berlari beberapa meter dan naik beberapa anak tangga saja.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Tanaka mengakui kalau tubuh lemahnya benar – benar merepotkan.

Tanaka duduk diatap sekolah, menyandarkan tubuh kecilnya dibalik tembok kemudian memejamkan matanya. Sekelebat ingatan mengenai Ohta yang berpelukan dengan Echizen tadi tiba – tiba menyeruak masuk kedalam kepalanya.

Ia langsung membuka matanya. Meremas dadanya sendiri. ada perasaan aneh disana. Tanaka tidak tau apa namanya, karena ini pertama kalinya juga ia merasakan perasaan ini.

Aneh. Tapi terkadang menyenangkan.

"Aku kenapa?" Gumamnya tanpa sadar. Ia mendongak menatap langit biru yang cerah diatas sana. Hanya sebentar, dan ia kembali menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Sakit." Ujar Tanaka pelan, dan hampir tidak terdengar. Tanaka menaikkan wajahnya merasakan kedua matanya panas, dan ia menyadari ada tetesan air dipipinya.

Kenapa?

Tanaka meraba pipinya. Basah. Tetesan itu semakin deras, bersamaan dengan Tanaka yang mulai sesenggukan. Tanaka kembali meremas dadanya. Sakit. Hanya melihat Ohta bersama orang lain saja rasanya seperti ini.

Ia tersenyum nanar.

Jantungnya terasa bertalu – talu dan tenaganya serasa terkuras habis. Kenapa ia harus menangisi Ohta?

Bahkan selama ini Ohta sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ia menangis. Ia selalu tampak datar dan malas. Jangankan menangis, melihat raut wajah sedih Tanaka saja orang – orang disekitar Tanaka pasti tidak pernah. Dan mungkin tidak mau juga.

Tanaka berusaha meredam suara tangisannya. Menangis dalam diam itu menyakitkan. Sesak, dan rasanya kau benar – benar ingin meledak. Tanaka terus saja berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup tidak wajar. Kalau tidak, dia bisa pingsan karena kelelahan.

Sekali lagi, Tanaka berpikir, kenapa ia harus menangisi Ohta yang jelas – jelas hanya temannya? Perasaan aneh ini, apa namanya?

Mungkin ia tidak akan kembali kekelas dan mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya. Suasana hatinya sedang kacau, dan untuk sebentar saja, biarkan ia menghilangkan bayangan Ohta dan Echizen yang sedang berpelukan di koridor tadi.

.

.

.

Didalam kelas, Ohta terus saja memandangi pintu masuk. Menunggu Tanaka.

"Kemana dia?" gumam Ohta pelan. Ia terlihat risau. Berulang kali ia melirik kearah pintu masuk kelas. Siapa tau Tanaka akan segera muncul.

Tetapi semuanya nihil.

Sejak setelah istirahat sampai jam pulang sekarang, Ohta tidak menemukan sosok mungil itu. Ohta bahkan harus membuat alasan kepada guru. Ia mengatakan bahwa Tanaka sedang sakit dan ia sedang beristirahat di UKS tadi. Semuanya termasuk gurunya percaya tentu saja. Semua juga tau kalau Tanaka selalu menempel kepada Ohta kemana – mana.

Suasana kelas sudah sepi. Ohta masih berdiri diambang pintu kelas tanpa berniat untuk pulang. Tas Tanaka berada ditangannya. Ia menunggu pemilik tas itu.

Ohta langsung menoleh tatkala mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang. Disana berdiri seorang Tanaka, dengan rambut acak – acakan serta wajahnya yang memerah. Ohta bersumpah ia melihat kedua mata Tanaka yang sembab seperti habis menangis.

"Kau kemana saja?" Tanya Ohta sambil mendekati pemuda mungil tersebut.

Hanya perasaannya saja, atau Tanaka memang tidak mau memandangnya. "A—aku, ketiduran tadi di atap." Bahkan suara Tanaka pun terdengar parau khas orang sehabis menangis.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Kau… menangis?" Tanya Ohta memberanikan dirinya.

Ia melihat tatapan Tanaka yang begitu sendu. Pemuda mungil itu terus saja menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tentu saja tidak. Mana tasku." Tanaka langsung merebut tasnya. "Aku pulang dulu." Kemudian berlari tanpa mempedulikan Ohta yang menatap punggungnya dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

Ohta berpikir lagi. Ada apa dengan Tanaka? Ia bahkan langsung melenggang pergi tanpa menatapnya sedikitpun. Cara bicaranya juga aneh, tidak seperti Tanaka yang biasanya. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

Ohta akhirnya beranjak. Ia berjalan pulang dengan berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dikepalanya. Ia sendiri bingung, kenapa ia harus memikirkan Tanaka sejauh ini?

Mungkin itu hanya perasaan wajar seorang teman kepada temannya. Iya. Benar kan?

.

.

.

To be Continue . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Sebenarnya, pelajaran sastra bukanlah pelajaran yang membosankan bagi sebagian murid – murid dikelas. Bahkan sebenarnya ada pula beberapa yang menaruh atensi penuh pada mata pelajaran tersebut.

Tanaka memang terlihat malas, tapi entah kenapa ia lumayan tertarik dengan pelajaran ini. Hey, bukankah menarik mempelajari hal – hal yang bahkan imajinasi kitapun dapat kita bahas disini. Ah, tidak semua orang berpikir bahwa berimajinasi tinggi itu menyenangkan, atau bahkan mungkin ada yang menyebut bahwa imajinasi tinggi cenderung membuat seseorang tampak seperti orang gila. Pendapat orang berbeda – beda.

Terlepas dari semua pendapat itu, Tanaka tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Ia memandang malas kepada pria tua yang sedang mengajar didepan kelasnya. Pria tua itu senang berbicara mengenai sastra klasik, haiku – haiku pada zaman edo adalah favoritnya, bahkan mempermasalahkan seorang Hamlet yang lebih memilih mati hanya karena dendam.

Pak tua itu suka dengan Juliet, tapi dia mengutuk Romeo habis – habisan. Puisi – puisi Poe itu unik, sekaligus mengerikan.

Terus terang saja, Tanaka menaruh sedikit perhatian lebih kepada mata pelajaran ini. Katou tertawa habis – habisan sambil mengatakan betapa melankolisnya Tanaka. Ah, Tanaka sendiri tidak tau apakah pecinta sastra itu disebut melankolis, Tanaka tidak menyadari hal itu dan sebenarnya Tanaka sama sekali tidak peduli.

Tapi, Tanaka tidak pernah mendaftarkan dirinya menjadi anggota klub sastra sekolah. Tidak ada alasan khusus, ia hanya tidak ingin—dan malas tentunya. Ia adalah type kupu – kupu. Sekolah—pulang tanpa adanya kumpul – kumpul sampai petang menjelang. Malas, lebih baik dia tidur dirumah.

Jika biasanya Tanaka akan senang meletakkan kepalanya dan tidur saat pelajaran, kali ini ia tidak tidur, walau aura kemalasannya tidak menghilang setidaknya ia memperhatikan apa yang dijelaskan oleh pria tua didepan kelas itu.

Hah, bahkan Tanaka sendiri tidak hafal dengan nama gurunya. Ia akan senang memanggil orang lain dengan menyebut ciri khas paling dominan pada diri orang tersebut.

Unik, tetapi kadang kurang ajar.

Pemuda malas itu melirik sekitar, memperhatikan ekspresi teman – teman sekelasnya yang beragam.

Ah, ia bahkan melihat seorang Miyano yang sellau rajin itu menguap malas. Kadang ia bingung dengan gadis mungil tersebut. Permintaan nya selalu aneh – aneh.

Mata Tanaka berkeliaran lagi, ia memandangi seluruh kelas dan berhenti pada satu objek—ralat seseorang.

Ohta.

Entah kenapa ia merasa malu sendiri. Kemarin ia melakukan hal yang benar – benar memalukan. Apa – apaan dengan tangisan itu?

Tanaka menggeleng – geleng keras berusaha melupakan kejadian paling _absurd_ disepanjang hidupnya. Tapi, jika diingat – ingat lagi dia memang merasa sedih. Ada suatu rasa asing menyusup didada kiri nya. Nyeri yang ia tidak tau berasal darimana.

Tanaka menunduk, meraba dada kirinya sendiri.

Menghela napas, dan ia berusaha menghilangkan bayangan Ohta dan Echizen kemarin dari kepalanya. Mungkin ia hanya _shock_ , siapa yang tau kan?

Ah, lupakan saja masalah kemarin. Lakukan saja seperti biasanya dan sekarang lebih baik memeprhatikan pelajaran yang disampaikan pak tua itu didepan kelas.

.

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat baru berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Tanaka merasa lapar. Biasanya kalau disaat seperti ini Ohta akan menghampirinya dan memberikannya roti dan minuman.

Ah, benar juga sih. Tanaka masih malu berhadapan dengan Ohta karena kejadian kemarin. Tidak biasanya. Sebelumnya Tanaka bukan anak yang memiliki sifat pemalu, ia bahkan cenderung tidak tau malu. Tapi kejadian kemarin benar – benar membuatnya merasa malu sekali.

Tanaka memutuskan jalan kekantin sendiri. Lagipula jarak dari kelas kekantin tidak sejauh jarak rumah kesekolah 'kan? Ia mengabaikan Miyano yang terus saja mengoceh, ia juga mengabaikan Shimura yang terus saja bertanya – Tanya banyak hal. Tanaka hanya berjalan lurus, tujuannay hanya kantin.

Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang benar, Tanaka merasa seperti diawasi. Ah, dia jadi takut disaat begini kan biasanya Ohta yang—ukh, cukup. Ia tidak bisa bergantung kepada Ohta lagi—entahlah.

Abaikan saja, abaikan saja. Hey, ini sekolahan, bukan jalanan sepi. Lagipula Tanaka itu laki – laki. Dia bukan Shiraisi yang memiliki banyak penggemar rahasia sampai – sampai rela mengikutinya dan menjadi _bodyguard_ nya secara sembunyi – sembunyi.

Tanaka duduk disalah satu bangku disudut kantin. Ia hanya membeli roti dan minuman. Setidaknya cukup membungkam rontaan – rontaan menjijikkan perutnya sejak tadi.

"Oi, Tanaka!"

Ia menoleh. Mendapati teman berambut orange dan berkaca mata—Shimura yang tadi bertanya – Tanya banyak hal menghampirinya bersama Katou.

Tanaka tidak tersenyum—memangnya sejak kapan Tanaka akan tersenyum kepada orang yang menyapanya.

"Kami duduk disini ya, hari ini kantin penuh sekali." Katou tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan gigi – gigi putihnya. Tanaka hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Huh! Yang benar saja, seharusnya Pak tua botak itu memberiku nila A! demi tuhan A plus tepatnya. Pernah mendengar kalau ini konspirasi? Kenapa anak – anak cewek dikelas bisa mendapatkan nilai bagus padahal isi karya tulisnya jelek semua—oi, kalian berdua mendengarku?"

Katou nyaris menggebrak meja saat mendapati Shimura dan Tanaka memandangnya dengan malas. "Aku mendengar." Ujar Shimura. "Tapi tidak tertarik."

Katou mendecih kesal. "Kau sama saja dengan Pak tua botak itu Shimura, penampilan diutamakan, kemampuan dikesampingkan. Katakan dengan jujur apakah wajahku seburuk itu?" Katou dilanda rasa sebal. Tanaka mengerti, Katou memang lumayan serius dibidang sastra. Ia bahkan menaruh atensi penuh dipelajaran itu.

Dari sekian pertanyaan yang ada, kenapa harus pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari mulut seorang Katou. Ia mengenal Katou sudah lama, dan mendapat pertanyaan seperti ini dari seorang Katou rasanya tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya. Lucu sekali, sebenarnya Tanaka ingin terbahak keras, tapi ia kasihan juga. Ah, memangnya Tanaka pernah terbahak keras?

"Tanyakan saja pada cermin." Mungkin itu jawaban paling normal yang bisa Shimura berikan, sambil lanjut mengoyak roti – roti ditangannya.

"Tanaka, jangan diam saja." Katou mulai merengek. Cowok manis seperti Katou tidak aneh jika suka merengek.

Dan yang didapat Katou hanya Tanaka mengangkat bahu dengan ekspresi mengatakan—aku tidak mengerti apa – apa. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Ah, aku baru ingat sesuatu. Tanaka kenapa kau seharian ini tidak bersama dengan Ohta?"

Tanaka buru – buru mengambil minumannya. Hampir saja ia tersedak parah. Dari semua pertanyaan yang ada, kenapa harus pertanyaan yang ia hindarilah yang keluar dari mulut teman nya ini.

Katou mengusap dagunya. "A—a, benar juga. Kau kan tidak pernah jauh – jauh dari Ohta sebelumnya." Katou menimpali.

Tanaka diam. Kalau pertanyaan seperti ini ia harus menjawab apa? Cih, Tanaka jadi kesal sendiri. "—ku—dak—ap." Tanaka berujar lirih sekali.

"HAH?" kompak keduanya.

Tanaka mendongak, memandang wjaha Shimura dan Katou yang memandangnya. "Kau bilang apa tadi Tanaka?" katou mengguncang – guncang bahu Tanaka.

Shimura menarik Katou. Oi, oi kau bisa membuat Tanaka pingsan."

Katou menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Su—sudahlah tidak ada reka ulang." Kata Tanaka datar.

Shimura dan Katou menganga. Apa – apaan ini?

"Hey, tidak bisa seperti itu. Bagian yang terpenting tidak terdengar." Kini gantian Shimura yang menggoncang – goncangkan bahu Tanaka dengan brutal. Padahal, sebelumnya ia memperingatkan Katou agar tidak melakukan itu.

Tanaka diam. Ia meraih buku karangan William Shakespears yang sempat ia pinjam dari perpustakaan beberapa waktu belakangan. Ia membukanya, berusaha kabur dari pertanyaan Shimuran dan Katou.

Mendapati Tanaka dan buku adalah kejadian yang langka. Baik Shimura maupun Katou mengakui itu. Kedua nya tidak tau bahwa Tanaka memiliki ketertarikan sendiri terhadap karya sastra seperti ini.

"Apa itu seperti dongeng Cinderella atau semacamnya?"

Mereka bertiga serentak menoleh. Tanaka membeku. Sial, disaat seperti ini kenapa harus Ohta yang datang?

"Oh, hay Ohta!" senyum Katou merekah. "Darimana saja, apa baru saja main sama preman kelas sebelah itu?"

Shimura menyikut lengan Katou. Terkutuklah kedua teman Tanaka yang dengan santainya bicara seperti itu padahal ada Tanaka didepan mereka.

"Yah, memang. Dan kau mungkin akan dihajar Echizen jika dia mendengarmu memanggilnya begitu."

Echizen.

Huh, nama itu lagi. Mendadak Tanaka merasa kesal. Ia tidak sadar jika ia meremas buku yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Oi, jangan diremas Tanaka. Itu buku perpus lo." Shimura memperingatkan. Tanaka baru sadar.

"A—aku akan kembali ke kelas." Katanya datar dan hendak beranjak pergi.

Ohta mencekal lengan Tanaka. "Kau menghindariku?" Tanya Ohta. Nadanya terdengar menuntut jawaban, dan Tanaka benci akan hal itu.

"Aku ngantuk dan ingin tidur." Bukan itu jawaban yang diinginkan Ohta. Tanaka menarik paksa lengannya. Bola mata kecoklatan milik Ohta mengerjap beberapa kali saat menyadari Tanaka sudah lepas darinya.

"Sial!" umpatnya pelan.

Shimura dan Katou diam saja memandangi adegan barusan. Merasa aneh namun juga penasaran. "Ada apa sih?" bisik Katou kepada Shimura, sedangkan Shimura hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

Tanaka tidak kembali ke kelas. Ia naik kea tap. Memegangi dadanya yang tersenggal – senggal. Sial, kenapa ia harus lari?

Ketara sekali jika ia menghindari Ohta. Padahal Tanaka berniat untuk bersikap seperti biasanya saja. Lupakan masalah kemarin dan anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi.

Tanak menghela napas. Duduk dipojok atap sambil memeluk bukunya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik lipatan lengannya. Napasnya belum stabil dan ia juga merasa jantungnya berdegup begitu cepat.

Setiap kali hal – hal menyangkut Ohta selalu seperti ini efeknya.

Bukan, Tanaka tidak bermaksud mengatakan jika gerak – gerik Ohta memberikan efek buruk padanya. Hanya saja, ia merasa begitu aneh.

"Apa aku akan seperti ini terus?" gumam Tanaka pelan. Pertanyaan itu tidak butuh jawaban, Tanaka hanya sedang berpikir. Ini aneh.

Mungkin Tanaka bisa menghindari Ohta sekarang, tapi dilain waktu, siapa yang tau kan?

To be Continue


	4. Chapter 4

Tanaka menguap. Bertopang pada lengan kanannya. Matanya sayu, menyiratkan rasa kantuk yang luar biasa disana. Ini ekspresi lazim yang selalu Tanaka gunakan setiap waktu. Sudah satu minggu sejak Tanaka tidak bertegur sapa dengan Ohta lagi. Ia mulai terbiasa, walau dalam sudut hatinya ia merasa ada yang hilang. Ah, lupakan saja.

Rino merecokinya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu dengan pertanyaan seputar mengapa dirinya selalu sendirian setiap kemana – mana. Heh, bukankah adiknya itu membenci Ohta? Yah, mungkin istilah membenci terlalu ekstrim, Rino hanya tidak suka. Sepertinya gadis itu mengidap _Brother Complex_. Tanaka tidak mau tau—dan tidak peduli sebenarnya.

Katou dan Shimura juga tidak henti – hentinya bertanya mengapa dia dan Ohta jadi saling menghindari seperti itu. Eh, benar juga sejak kejadian dikantin seminggu yang lalu lambat laun Ohta juga mulai menghindarinya. Tanaka benci ketika harus mengakui ini.

Tanaka menguap lagi, sudah kesekian kalinya dalam pagi ini. Satu per satu murid – murid sudah mulai berdatangan ke kelas. Tanaka melipat lengannya dimeja kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya disana.

Mungkin ia harus mulai terbiasa dengan tidak adanya Ohta.

"Ohayou~ Tanaka." Sapa Katou riang. Tanaka menarik wajahnya keatas memandang Katou yang datang bersama Shimura. Senyum lebar terpatri dibibir pemuda manis tersebut.

Tanaka hanya mengangguk tanpa niat membalas sapaan Katou, yang membuat Katou langsung uring – uringan dan mengatakan betapa tidak sopannya Tanaka. Biarlah, Tanaka tidak peduli.

"Ohayou~" Suara itu. Buru – buru Tanaka kembali ke posisinya semula. Menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangannya.

Tanpa Tanaka sadari, Ohta memandangnya penuh arti. Saat Tanaka mengangkat wajahnya, Ohta buru – buru mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Disini, mereka berdua malah saling menghindari satu sama lain tanpa alas an yang jelas. Teman – teman sekelas mereka juga bingung dengan perubahan ini. Mendapati Tanaka dan Ohta tidak bersama – sama rasanya aneh sekali.

Mereka berdua selalu bersama. Berangkat, pulang, kekantin, dan kemana – mana mereka sering sekali bersama. Dan sekarang mereka saling menghindari satu sama lain.

Katou dan Shimura yang sempat melihat kejadian dikantin satu minggu yang lalu sebenarnya penasaran. Mereka butuh informasi.

Jadi Katou dan Shimura sepakat, mereka akan mendekati masing – masing dari mereka. Katou mendekati Tanaka dan Shimura mendekati Ohta. Siapa tau kan mereka bisa kembali seperti semula.

Katou memandang Shimura, kemudian mereka mengangguk.

"Tanaka~" Suara cempreng Katou menyapa indra pendengaran Tanaka. Pemuda mungil itu bangun kemudian menatap Katou malas.

"Kenapa kau diam saja sih?" Tanya Katou. Bodoh, pertanyaan yang tidak bermutu sama sekali. Tanaka kan selalu seperti itu.

"Malas." Jawab Tanaka singkat. Ah, Katou jadi bertanya – Tanya, apakah memilih Tanaka sebagai targetnya itu benar. Tanaka cenderung irit bicara dan sepertinya susah untuk mengorek informasi darinya.

"Tanaka, kenapa kau aneh sekali sih? Dan apa – apaan dengan kejadian dikantin seminggu yang lalu? Kau ada masalah dengan Ohta?"

Tanaka tersentak. Nama itu lagi. Padahal ia berusaha untuk melupakannya sejenak. Kepalanya serasa penuh dan ingin meledak setiap kali memikirkan Ohta. Dadanya terasa sesak dan itu menyakitkan baginya.

Tanaka menunduk. Katou menyadari perubahan ekspresi Tanaka walaupun pemuda itu minim ekspresi dan selalu datar. Sepertinya memang benar ada sesuatu antara mereka berdua.

"Katakan Tanaka, ada apa sebenarnya." Katou menepuk bahu Tanaka.

Hal yang tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh Katou. Tanaka menangis. Dia diam, hanya air matanya yang terus – terusan menetes. Katou bingung.

"Ah, uh Ta—Tanaka, kau k—kenapa?" Katou ketakutan. Apa ada ucapannya yang menyinggung Tanaka.

Tanaka menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Dia menggeleng kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Katou dengan berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dikepalanya.

.

.

.

Katou diam saja dibangkunya sejak tadi. Kening Shimura mengerut, ia bingung. Biasanya Katou selalu bersemangat.

Shimura menepuk bahu Katou, si empunya bahu terlonjak kaget. "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Shimura penasaran.

Katou menghela napas. "A—aku bingung." Katanya.

"Bingung kenapa?"

Katou memandang Shimura. "T—tadi pagi, aku menghampiri Tanaka. Aku menanyakan perihal Ohta padanya. Dia diam saja, tapi kemudian dia menangis. A—aku bingung, apa ada ucapanku yang salah." Jelas Shimura.

Shimura paham keadaannya sekarang, sepertinya memang ada sesuatu diantara Ohta dan Tanaka. Dia belum menanyai Ohta apa – apa, tapi dilihat dari reaksi Tanaka menurut cerita Katou tadi sepertinya memang ada yang tidak beres.

"Tenanglah. Aku akan mencari tau dari Ohta." Katanya. Katou mengangguk.

Disisi lain, Ohta memandangi bangku Tanaka yang kosong sejak tadi. Ada rasa khawatir hinggap dihatinya. Sejujurnya, ia bingung dengan Tanaka. Dia seakan – akan berusaha menghindari Ohta. Apa Tanaka membencinya?

Ohta menggeleng keras. Tidak, jangan sampai itu terjadi.

"Ohta—"

Ohta menoleh saat mendengar suara Echizen memanggilnya. "Ada apa?"

Echizen masuk kekelasnya. "Apa Miyano sudah datang?" Tanya nya antusias.

Disaat bersamaan, Tanaka masuk kekelas. Pandangan mereka berdua beradu beberapa detik sebelum Tanaka akhirnya memutus kontak mata itu duluan. Benar kan? Tanaka seperti sedang menghindarinya. Bahkan ia tidak mau saling bertatap mata dengannya.

Ada rasa nyeri didada nya saat Ohta berpikir seperti itu. Kenapa? Apa yang menjadi kesalahannya sehingga Tanaka sampai menghindarinya seperti ini.

"Oi, kau mendengarku tidak sih?" Echizen menarik kepala Ohta hingga mereka berdua saling berhadapan.

"A—ah, tadi kau bilang apa?"

Echizen merengut kesal. Ternyata sejak tadi Ohta tidak mendengarnya.

Tanaka mendengus. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Memandangi langit biru cerah yang terbentang diatas sana.

Mereka berdua saling memikirkan, namun tidak ada yang berani bertanya duluan. Ohta dengan pertanyaannya mengapa Tanaka menghindarinya. Dan Tanaka juga dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

.

.

.

Sambil menopang dagu, Tanaka memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak peduli bahwa jam istirahat belum berbunyi. Lagipula gurunya sudah keluar beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia bangun, menguap dan merentangkan lengannya saat mendengar bel istirahat berdering.

Ia siap – siap pergi kekantin—sendirian. Sama seperti beberapa hari belakangan. Ah, sepertinya Tanaka mulai terbiasa.

"Oi, Tanaka tunggu!" Tanaka berhenti, menoleh kebelakang mendapati Katou yang memanggilnya.

"Kau mau kekantin kan?"

Tanaka mengangguk.

Katou menggandeng lengan Tanaka. "Oke, ayo bersama."

"Memangnya Shimura kemana?" Tanya Tanaka datar.

Katou jadi gugup. "A—ah, itu dia ada urusan klub atau apalah. Makanya aku mengajakmu. Hehehe." Katou menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Huh, berbohong memang bukan keahlian Katou.

Tanaka sedikit curiga dengan alasan Katou namun ia mengabaikannya. Ia berjalan pelan, dengan Katou berada disampingnya.

Katou menghembuskan napas. "Ehem, er—ano Tanaka bolehkah a—aku bertanya padamu?"

Tanaka menoleh, memandang Katou datar. Keringat dingin menetes dipelipis Katou, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Silahkan." Tanaka mengangguk singkat.

"A—ano, itu kenapa t—ta—tadi pagi kau menangis saat ku tanyai soal Oh—ta?" Suara Katou memelan dibagian akhir saat ia menyebut nama Ohta. Katou bersumpah ia melihat tubuh Tanaka menegang tiba – tiba saat ia menyebut nama Ohta.

Satu hal yang Katou benci dari dirinya adalah, rasa khawatirnya yang berlebihan. Hanya dengan melihat reaksi Tanaka seperti ini saja Katou rasanya ingin menangis. Sial, dia benar – benar merasa lemah sekali.

Tanaka membuka dan mengatupkan mulutnya beberapa kali seakan – akan ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun diurungkan kembali. Katou merasa gemas, ia sungguh penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

"K—kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya tidak apa – apa kok Tanaka. Uh, a—aku tidak akan memaksamu, ya."

Tanaka menunduk, ia meremat celananya erat – erat. Ia sedang tidak ingin membahas ini. Kenapa Katou selalu menanyakan hal ini?

Tanaka juga merasa bodoh, kenapa tadi pagi ia sampai _lost control_ dan menangis didepan Katou. Jelas saja, jika Katou akan bertanya. Tanaka tidak mengerti dengan perasaanya. Apa ia sebegitu sedihnya kah menjauh dari Ohta sampai – sampai dirinya bisa menangis hanya karena ditanyai soal Ohta. Heh, menjijikkan sekali 'kan.

Tanaka menoleh. "Kuharap kau tidak bertanya hal ini lagi Katou." kata Tanaka datar. Katou meneguk ludah.

"U—uh, oke. Gomen."

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Katou bersama dengan Shimura.

"A—anu, Shimura gomen sepertinya aku tidak bisa menanyai Tanaka lagi." Katanya lemah sambil menunduk.

Shimura paham akan hal ini. katou bukan _type_ pemaksa. Shimura menepuk puncak kepala Katou sambil tersenyum. "Tidak apa – apa kok."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Ohta?"

Shimura menghela napas. "Belum ada informasi yang penting. Seharian anak itu sellau bersama teman premannya dari kelas sebelah itu."

Shimura mendongak, memandang langit biru yang membentang cerah diatas sana. Sepertinya, berusaha mencari informasi dan membuat Ohta dan Tanaka kembali bersama merupakan tantangan tersendiri baginya.

Jika Shimura ditanya kenapa ia melakukan itu, ia tidak tau. Tidak ada alasan khusu. Dia hanya ingin mengembalikan ikatan teman – temannya seperti semula. Shimura benci perpecahan dan ia peduli dengan teman – temannya.


	5. Chapter 5

Ini pertama kali bagi Ohta.

Ohta tidak tau sejak kapan ia menjadi seperti ini. sejak kecil, ia dididik dengan baik dan tidak ada yang tidak normal dari semua pengajaran yang ia dapatkan dirumah. Meskipun keluarganya hanya keluarga biasa dan bukannya golongan aristocrat kaya raya, namun masalah didikan, kedua orang tua Ohta tidak bisa diragukan.

Ohta tidak pernah mengonsumsi bacaan – bacaan aneh, tontonan tidak benar, ataupun bergaul dengan orang – orang yang tidak beres—dalam artian kelakuan mereka cenderung menyimpang dari definisi 'normal' dalam keluarganya. Ohta dibesarkan dalam keluarga biasa yang punya standar pengasuhan yang baik – baik saja.

Ohta baik – baik saja. Sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di taman kanak – kanak hingga sekarang—seharusnya begitu. Namun pertemuan tidak sengaja, yang entah sial atau berkah dengan seorang pemuda mungil dengan wajah mengantuk itu membuatnya… katakan saja tidak baik – baik saja.

Dalam matanya, sosok mungil berkulit putih dengan wajah mengantuk itu bergitu berbeda. Ia menangkap aura yang unik darinya. Sosok itu terlihat begitu rapuh dan tidak bisa diandalkan, namun Ohta juga merasakan bahwa dia memiliki sisi lain seperti seorang pelindung yang rela mempertaruhkan apapun untuk seseorang yang ia lindungi.

Pemuda itu bernama Tanaka. Dan entah ini kebetulan atau takdir, mereka mendapat kelas yang sama.

Ini aneh. Benar – benar sangat aneh. Ohta adalah sosok bertubuh besar dan berwajah seram. Namun dia begitu penyayang dan menyukai makanan manis. Bagaimana mungkin pertemuannya dengan pemuda mungil itu membuat dirinya, pemikirannya, preferensinya, bahkan hatinya berubah.

Ohta bukan tipikal pemuda melankolis yang suka memikirkan hal – hal kecil dengan sebegitu berlebihan dan cenderung mendramatisir. Tidak sama sekali. Ia tidak tau, semenjak ia bertemu dengan Tanaka, perhatiannya yang biasanya hanya ia curahkan untuk adik perempuannya, menjadi terpecah . Sebagian untuk Saya, dan sebagian lagi untuk Tanaka. Atau malah mungkin, perhatiannya jauh lebih banyak kepada Tanaka daripada untuk Saya yang notabene merupakan adik kandungnya sendiri.

Ohta tidak tau, dan ia juga tidak peduli.

.

.

.

Tanaka duduk diayunan sambil menggerak – gerakkan kakinya ringan. Ini hari minggu. Dan hal seperti ini Merupakan pemandangan yang begitu mengejutkan. Melihat Tanaka keluar rumah dihari minggu adalah hal yang berbeda.

Hey, dia itu _type_ orang pemalas. Jika saat masuk sekolah saja ia tidur dikelas kenapa ia malah memutuskan keluar rumah saat jelas – jelas sekolah sedang libur? Aneh sekali bukan.

Sebenarnya, Tanaka tidak memiliki alasan khusus kenapa ia memutuskan untuk keluar rumah dihari minggu cerah nan sejuk seperti ini. suasanya seperti ini pasti sangatlah nyaman jika digunakan untuk tidur dirumah, atau paling tidak berdiam diri dikamar—bersantai.

Tanaka menguap—sudah kesekian kalinya dalam kurun waktu satu jam ia duduk diatas ayunan tanpa hal pasti yang ia lakukan.

"Ah, Tanaka-kun?"

Tanaka mendongak, mendapati seorang gadis manis berambut merah jambu dan memakai kacamata memandanginya sambil berdiri.

Itu Shiraisi, primadona sekolah. Gadis yang katanya paling cantik disekolah. Kumpulan penggemarnya saja banyak sekali.

"Ah, Shiraisi-san. Ohayou Gozaimasu."

Tanaka menangkap raut kebingungan dari wajah gadis didepannya ini. mungkin dia bingung mengapa Tanaka keluar rumah disaat hari libur seperti ini. tanaka bahkan menolah ajakan adiknya, Rino untuk menonton film bersama dirumah.

Shiraisi mengangguk. "Ano, apa yang kau lakukan disini Tanaka-kun? Dan sendirian begini?"

"Aku hanya sedang berjalan – jalan. Lalu aku lelah makanya aku duduk disini. Tadi Adikku mengajakku nonton film, tetapi kutolak. Dia ku ajak jalan – jalan tetapi menolakku." Jelas Tanaka.

Shiraisi mengelus – elus dagunya sambil berpikir. "Biasanya kau bersama dengan Ohta-kun kan? Apa dia tidak bisa menemanimu kali ini?" Tanya Shiraisi.

Entah Tanaka harus bereaksi apa kali ini. kenapa setiap orang yang menemuinya selalu menanyakan Ohta?

Selalu Ohta. Apakah aneh mendapati Tanaka berjalan sendirian?

Tanaka diam cukup lama dan itu membuat Shiraisi khawatir sekaligus takut, apakah jangan – jangan ada perkataannya yang menyinggung Tanaka.

Bagaimanapun juga, Shiraisi menaruh hati pada pemuda malas didepannya ini. siapa sangka, gadis popular dan dianggap sebagai primadona sekolah bisa jatuh hati kepada pemuda malas yang suka tidur dan sama sekali tidak terkenal.

"Shiraisi-san, maukah kau menemaniku sebentar?" Tanya Tanaka pada akhirnya.

Raut keterkejutan tampak jelas diwajah Shiraisi. Gadis manis tersebut tidak menyangkan kalau pujaan hatinya memintanya untuk menemaninya. Biarpun hanya menemaninya duduk – duduk sajapun Shiraisi mau saja. Si primadona sekolah sudah jatuh hati kepada Tanaka.

"A—ah, b—baiklah." Ujar Shiraisi gugup.

Diujung jalan. Shimura, Katou, dan Ohta sedang berjalan bersama – sama. Entah apa yang mendasari mereka bertiga hingga memutuskan untuk berjalan bersama – sama dihari minggu pagi seperti ini.

"Hey Ohta, ada yang mengganggu pikiranku beberapa waktu ini." ujar Shimura. Tubuh Katou menegang.

Ohta menoleh, mengerutkan alisnya tanda kebingungan. "Ada apa?" Tanya nya.

Shimura mendongak, memandang langit biru cerah diatas sana, kemudian ia memandnag Ohta intens. "Ada apa antara kau dengan Tanaka?"

Katou memalingkan pandangannya. Pertanyaan Shimura sebenarnya ringan, hanya saja raut wajah menuntut jawaban yang terpasang diwajah Shimura membuat Ohta gugup sendiri.

"A—ah, kami baik – baik saja kok." Katanya dengan senyum paksa.

Kedua mata Shimura menyipit curiga. "Kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu kan?" Tanya nya. Shimura sedang mencoba untuk skeptis saat ini.

Katou melirik Ohta. Ia melihat raut gugup dan sedikit khawatir dibalik wajah tegas dan cenderung menyeramkan milik Ohta. "H—hah? Tentu saja ti—dak."

"L—lalu dikantin itu kalian kenapa?" Katou akhirnya membuka suara, membuat Ohta dan Shimura menoleh kepadanya.

Skak mat.

Ohta tidak mampu mengelak lagi. Biar bagaimanapun, antara dirinya dan Tanaka memang seperti ada masalah belakangan ini. ohta sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa masalahnya, maka dari itu ia mengikuti apa yang Tanaka lakukan.

Saat pemuda mungil itu terus saja mencoba menjauhinya, meski dalam hatipun sebenarnya Ohta tidak rela ia mengikutinya. Ia juga menjauhi Tanaka. Ohta berpikir, mungkin ini yang diinginkan oleh Tanaka dan suka tidak suka ia harus melakukannya.

"K—kami ada sedikit masalah." Ujar Ohta pelan sambil menggaruk – garus tengkuknya.

Shimura menyeringai. Sekaranglah saatnya mengorek informasi lebih dalam. Siapa tau setelahnya ia memiliki solusi untuk mendekatkan mereka kembali.

"Masalah apa?"

Ohta menggigit bibirnya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti apa masalahnya."

Shimura kebingungan, begitu juga dengan Katou. "Maksudmu bagaimana?" Tanya Katou.

"Begini, sebaiknya kita cari tempat duduk dulu. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya pada kalian dengan keadaan kita tengah _jogging_ seperti ini."

Shimura dan Katou mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita ketaman sebelah sana saja. Jam segini mungkin masih sepi." Saran Katou yang kemudian diangguki oleh Shimura dan Ohta.

Mereka bertiga menuju ketman itu. Pikiran Ohta mengembara kemana – mana. Ah, tidak juga sebenarnya pikiran Ohta _stuck_ di satu titik yaitu Tanaka.

Saat mereka hendak berbelok kedalam taman, mereka mendapati Shiraisi yang tengah mengelus tangan Tanaka dan Tanaka hanya diam saja tanpa reaksi apapun.

Ohta memandang nyalang kearah dua sosok didepannya. Ia tidak tau, melihat Tanaka berdua saja dengan orang lain, terlebih lagi ia tau jika Shiraisi menyukai Tanaka membuat dirinya merasa tidak rela, kesal, dan… cemburu? Opsi terakhir masih meragukan.

Tanaka juga sama terkejutnya mendapati Katou, Shimura, dan Ohta didepannya, tidak, sebenarnya yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah Ohta. Kenapa ia harus bertemu sekarang?


	6. Chapter 6

Baiklah, sekarang suasananya benar – benar _akward_. Ohta, Tanaka, Katou, Shimura, dan Shiraishi. Keadaan seperti ini benar – benar tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya. Tanaka merasa tidak nyaman dan canggung. Ia ketahuan sedang bersama Shiraishi oleh Ohta. Sebenarnya, bukan niatnya mau berduaan, mereka hanya tidak sengaja bertemu. Dan lagipula, kenapa juga Tanaka harus khawatir dengan reaksi Ohta yang seakan – akan tidak suka melihatnya berdua dengan Shiraishi.

"Jadi, ada yang mau mengatakan sesuatu? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kalian saling diam seperti ini?" Suara Shiraishi memecah kecanggungan yang terjadi sejak tadi. Memang, diantara mereka semua hanya Shiraishi yang tidak tau apa – apa tentang permasalahan ini.

"Ehem, mari kita selesaikan ini." Ujar Shimura setelah berdehem pelan. Katou memandangnya tidak percaya sambil mengode jika ada Shiraishi disana.

"Ano, maaf Shiraishi-san, tapi bisakah kau pergi dulu?" Katou menggigit bibirnya. Ia benar – benar tidak tega mengusir seorang gadis manis seperti ini.

Shiraishi Nampak terkejut, namun segera mengerti. "Ah, baiklah. Maaf, silahkan lanjutkan." Ia membungkuk, kemudian berlari pergi.

Tanaka diam. Wajah datarnya yang biasa berubah menjadi dingin. Shimura, Katou, bahkan Ohta sekalipun tidak pernah melihat ekspresi Tanaka sedingin ini.

Ohta menghela napas, mendekati Tanaka yang duduk di ayunan. Ia berjongkok, menyamakan posisinya dengan pemuda didepannya. "Jadi, apa masalahmu sehingga kau mengacuhkanku selama seminggu terakhir ini?" Tanya nya datar tanpa senyuman atau ekspresi apapun.

Tanaka mendongak. "Kurasa, aku mulai mengerti satu hal." Katanya. "Mungkin lebih baik jika kita tidak terlalu dekat lagi." Kata – kata itu bagaikan anak panah yang menusuk Ohta tepat dijantungnya. Ia membelalak, sulit percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Tanaka.

Ohta menghela napas. Ekspresinya dingin dan menusuk. "Katakan padaku, apa masalahmu?" Suaranya sedikit lebih meninggi. Ohta berusaha sekuat tenaga menekan emosinya yang seakan hendak menyembur.

Tanaka tetap tidak bergeming. Ia tidak memandang Ohta sama sekali. "Kurasa, kita tidak cocok. Kau dengan sifatmu yang supel dan ramah, dan aku dengan sifatku yang suka menyendiri. Aku tidak membencimu, selama ini aku bersama mu aku senang, tapi aku merasa tidak nyaman. Kurasa lebih baik aku kembali keduniaku sendiri. Maaf." Jelas Tanaka.

Ohta mengepalkan tangannya kuat – kuat. Ia tidak ingin emosi disaat seperti ini. mendapatkan jawaban seperti ini bukan keinginan Ohta. Kalau perlu, sebenarnya ia lebih baik tidak mendengarnya.

Ohta tertawa sinis. "Aku tidak tau masalah apa yang sebenarnya tersembunyi didalam dirimu. Kita memang berada dijalan yang berbeda. Aku bukan orang yang jelas – jelas menarik diri dari kehidupan social hanya karena sebuah masalah kecil."

Ohta bersumpah, ia melihat raut keterkejutan dimata Tanaka walau tidak tampak jelas. Tanaka menarik sudut bibirnya. "Kau ingin bilang jika aku egois?"

"Aku tidak mengatakannya. Tapi jika kau berpikir begitu, mungkin memang seperti itulah dirimu." Kalimat yang benar – benar membuat Tanaka membatu mendengarnya. Ia tidak percaya jika Ohta akan mengatakan hal seperti ini.

Tanaka diam. Sepertinya Ohta memiliki presepsi yang salah tentang Tanaka. Tanaka tidak seperti yang Ohta katakana, dan itu membuat Tanaka ingin sekali tertawa sarkastik.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu? Kita tidak mengenal sebelumnya, kau mendekatiku, mengajak ku berteman, aku tidak pernah bilang 'iya' sejak dulu, tapi kau terus berada disisi ku. Dan kau sebut apa hal itu?"

Rahang Ohta mengeras. Ia benar – benar benci keadaan ini. pemuda didepannya benar – benar sudah menghancurkan hatinya. Dan Ohta sendiri juga tidak tau bahwa kata – katanya juga telah menyakiti perasaan Tanaka.

Tidak ada lagi suara yang keluar dari bibir Ohta selain kata "Baik, lebih baik kita memang tidak berteman." Kemudian pemuda jangkung tersebut berlalu meninggalkannya dalam keheningan yang menyesakkan.

Tanaka tidak peduli bahwa masih ada Shimura dan Katou disana. Katou menyikut Shimura dan mengode untuk menyusul Ohta sementara dirinya menghampiri Tanaka yang dalam pandangannya terlihat begitu hancur.

"Kenapa kau katakan itu? Aku tau bukan itu yang ingin kau katakan." Ujar Katou sambil bersandar dipohon.

Tanaka mendengus menahan tawa. "Aku tidak tau kalau kau pintar membaca perasaan orang lain."

Katou mendesah lelah. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Katakan padaku, kenapa kau lakukan itu saat sebenarnya bukan itu yang kau maksud?"

Ketika suara – suara imajiner Ohta bergaung didalam otak Tanaka, ia pun sadar sebenarnya ia sudah terbiasa dengan suara itu. Dan sayangnya, mungkin ia tidak akan mendengarnya lagi.

"Tidak ada maksud khusus, seperti yang dia katakan, aku egois. Dan kurasa, orang egois lebih baik berdiri sendiri."

Katou menghela napas. begitu keras kepala sekali temannya ini. Sulit sekali membujuk Tanaka untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tanaka itu bagaikan buku yang tertutup rapat, sulit sekali untuk dibaca.

"Apa kau akan tetap keras kepala seperti ini? baiklah, jika kau ingin menyimpannya sendiri. Tapi ingatlah sesuatu, saat kau butuh bantuan kau tinggal datang padaku, aku selalu siap membantumu."

Katou mengakhirinya. Ia yakin, sampai nantipun tidak akan ada hal yang berubah. Tanaka memiliki sisi tertutup dalam dirinya. Katou yakin Tanaka akan lebih memilih memendam masalahnya atau menyelesaikannya sendiri daripada berbagi dengan temannya atau meminta bantuan. Tanaka sulit terbuka, apalagi mendapat teman yang dipercaya. Ah, sebenarnya mendapatkan seseorang yang berada disisimu itu gampang, tapi mendapat seseorang yang akan percaya dengan perkataanmu, itulah yang sulit.

"Aku pulang dulu. Kalau perlu bantuan datang saja padaku." Katou tersenyum manis kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Tanaka sendirian ditaman itu.

Hening. Tanaka tidak mengerti jalan pikiran teman – temannya. Seulas senyum tipis tersungging dibibirnya. Tanaka tau, ia tidak sepenuhnya berjalan sendirian. Saat ia mengingat Ohta, dadanya terasa sakit. Mungkin definisi egois yang diberikan Ohta padanya memang cocok.

Pertama kali yang menjauh dari Ohta adaalah dirinya kan? Lalu saat Ohta berusaha untuk mengembalikan pertemanan mereka, ia malah menolaknya dan berniat lebih menjauh lagi.

Tanaka tertawa, tawa yang tidak pernah ia keluarkan. "Bodoh! Idiot!" serangkaian umpatan keluar semata – mata hanyalah mendefinisikan dirinya sendiri. Tanaka menyadari jika ia begitu bodoh dan idiot.

Ia tidak menyesal mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menjauh dari Ohta. Perasaan tak menentu yang dideranya membuatnya memutuskan untuk menjauh lebih dan lebih. Mungkin, dengan ini ia akan lupa dan tidak lagi merasa tersiksa.

Tanaka beranjak dari ayunan kemudian berlalu pulang. Mungkin tidur akan menghilangkan seluruh bayangan menyenangkan—sekaligus—menyesakkan tentang Ohta dari pikiran dan otaknya.

Setelah ini, Tanaka akan kembali kesosok nya yang dahulu. Sosok (yang menurut Ohta) egois dan penyendiri. Tidak masalah, Tanaka sudah terbiasa berjalan sendirian. Ia meremas dadanya, perasaan sesak seketika hinggap ketika nama Ohta kembali terselip diantara kata hatinya.

Sakit, dan rasanya menusuk – nusuk.


	7. Chapter 7

Ohta bangun dengan keadaan paling buruk sepanjang hidupnya sebagai remaja SMA. Lihat saja, wajah kusam, kantung mata menggantung dengan indah, dan keadaan tubuhnya yang seakan – akan tidak mandi selama satu minggu. Benar – benar berantakan. Ditambah lagi keadaan kamarnya yang tidak kalah berantakan seperti keadaan tubuhnya sendiri.

Semalam, Ohta seperti pemuda yang sedang frustasi. Ia membawa camilan apa saja yang ada dikulkas, dan memakannya dengan tidak berperasaan, untung saja rasa frustasinya tidak membuatnya sampai meneguk alkohol. Remah – remah sisa camilan yang dimakannya semalam juga masih tersisa disekitar tempat tidur, meja belajar, dan lantai kamarnya. Semalam ia bahkan melewatkan makan malam bersama keluarganya dengan alasan tugas yang menumpuk. Ia tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

Apakah ditinggalkan oleh Tanaka memberikan efek semengerikan ini?

Ohta menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya kencang. Tidak, Ohta harus benar – benar bisa lepas dari Tanaka. Pemuda manis itu sudah membuangnya kan? Heh, bahkan Ohta masih berpikir jika Tanaka itu manis setelah semua ini. hey, itu kenyataan. Tanaka memang manis, dia mungil, berkulit putih, bermata lebar, dengan bibir tipis kemerahan yang terlihat amat ranum.

 _Shit!_ Apa – apaan yang barusan dipikirkan Ohta? Kenapa ia bisa mendeskripsikan keindahan Tanaka dengan begitu semangat. Ah, sepertinya Ohta masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. Sesegera mungkin Ohta menyeret kakinya untuk menuju kekamar mandi. Sepertinya guyuran air dingin akan menenangkan pikirannya dan menghapus bayang – bayang Tanaka dari pikirannya.

" _Onii-chan_ , sarapan sudah siap." Teriak Saya dari balik pintu.

"Iya, aku akan menyusul." Jawab Ohta. Dia masih asyik mengguyur kepalanya dengan air dingin sekaligus menenangkan pikirannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin bertemu Tanaka untuk beberapa saat, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka satu sekolah dan satu kelas, apalagi tempat duduk mereka juga berdekatan.

Ohta mengacak – acak surai kecoklatan miliknya yang sudah panjang. Sialan, sialan, sialan. Berulang kali Ohta mengumpat tidak jelas, entah untuk siapa umpatan itu ditunjukkan yang pasti Ohta tidak akan mampu untuk mengumpat kepada Tanaka. Pemuda itu terlalu manis hanya untuk dicaci maki. _Shit!_ Ohta tidak bisa berhenti menyebut Tanaka manis. Ugh, sialan level kuadrat.

Dengan begitu malas – malasan Ohta duduk diruang makan bersama keluarganya. Ia makan dalam diam. Perubahan sikap Ohta membuat adiknya bertanya – tanya dalam hati, ada apa dengan kakaknya yang biasanya selalu bersikap hangat. Ohta tiba – tiba jadi berubah dingin seperti ini. Meski Saya penasaran dengan perubahan sikap kakaknya, dia tetap tidak berani bertanya apa – apa.

Acara sarapan pagi dikeluarga Ohta berjalan amat cepat. Ohta sendiri terkesan buru – buru dan ingin segera pergi. Dalam hatinya, Ohta sebenarnya ingin pergi kemana saja asalkan selain kesekolah. Ia tidak siap jika harus bertemu Tanaka saat ini. Ohta tidak bermaksud bersikap berlebihan, ini murni apa yang dirasakannya.

Rasanya dibuang itu menyakitkan sekali.

Ohta merasa dibuang. Walau sebenarnya Tanaka tidak bermaksud membuangnya. Ini murni kesalahpahaman keduanya, namun mereka berdua malah semakin memperburuk keadaan.

.

.

.

Dirumah Tanaka, Rino tengah menarik – narik selimut kakaknya dengan brutal sementara Tanaka malah semakin menggulung dirinya didalam selimut. Kemalasannya berlipat ganda saat ini. Tanaka tidak ingin pergi kesekolah, tetapi Rino terus berusaha membangunkan kakaknya yang pemalas itu.

" _Onii-chan_ , cepatlah bangun sudah siang!" Teriak Rino ditelinga Tanaka. Tanaka masih tetap bergeming ditempatnya, ia pura – pura tidak mendengar adiknya padahal dalam hati ia merutuki suara adiknya yang terlampau keras berteriak tepat ditelinganya.

"Aku tidak masuk hari ini." Ujar Tanaka pada akhirnya. Rino menghela napas lelah.

"Kenapa? Meskipun _Onii-chan_ malas, tapi _Onii-chan_ tidak pernah bolos sama sekali." Rino duduk dikursi belajar kakaknya, ia bertopang dagu. Rino telah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya, sementara Tanaka masih terlihat mengantuk dengan rambut acak – acakan, dan piyama berantakan yang menempel ditubuh kurusnya.

"Pokoknya hari ini aku tidak masuk." Putus Tanaka. Ia kembali menarik selimut dan menggulung tubuhnya lagi sembari memeluk guling.

Rino yang putus asa akhirnya membiarkan kakaknya. Ia beranjak keluar dari kamar kakaknya. Biar Bagaimanapun Rino juga harus sekolah. Diluar, Saya telah menjemputnya seperti biasa.

Diperjalanan, Saya kembali memikirkan kakaknya. Dia teringat sesuatu, bukankah kakaknya berteman baik dengan kakak Rino.

" _Ne,_ Rino. Apa kakakmu baik – baik saja?" Tanya Saya.

Rino menoleh, memandang temannya dengan alis berkerut. "Kenapa?"

Saya terlihat ragu – ragu untuk mengatakannya, namun gadis itu memutuskan untuk berbicara saja dengan Rino. " _Onii-chan_ jadi aneh sejak semalam. Dia melewatkan makan malam dan bertingkah sangat dingin, seperti ada masalah yang besar."

Rino sedang berpikir sekarang, walaupun raut wajahnya tetap saja terlihat datar. Kejadian ini sama dengan apa yang tengah dialami kakaknya. Tidak biasanya Tanaka menjadi begitu dingin dan irit bicara meskipun kemalasannya sedang berlipat ganda sekalipun.

" _Onii-chan_ juga terlihat aneh. Dia bahkan hari ini tidak mau masuk sekolah." Ujar Rino.

Saya mengangguk – angguk paham. "Apa ada masalah antara _Onii-chan_ dan kakakmu?" Tanya Saya.

Rino menggeleng tanda tidak tau apapun. "Sebaiknya nanti aku cari tau saja dirumah." Saya mengangguki nya.

.

.

.

Ini buruk.

Benar – benar keadaan yang buruk untuk Ohta. Ia sudah ada dikelas saat ini, bel masuk baru berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu dan sekarang seorang guru tua sedang menerangkan pelajaran—Ohta tidak mendengarkan sama sekali. Pikirannya mengembara entah kemana. Ohta melirik bangku Tanaka yang kosong, pemuda mungil itu tidak masuk sekolah rupanya. Tadi beberapa temannya menanyakan perihal ketidak hadiran Tanaka padanya, dan ia hanya menggeleng dengan canggung.

Jujur saja, ada rasa khawatir yang hinggap disudut hatinya saat mengetahui Tanaka absen hari ini. hanya saja, Ohta sudah berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikannya lagi. Ohta dan keegoisannya yang melekat saat ini benar – benar merepotkan. Dalam hati, Ohta sudah berjanji tidak akan mempedulikan Tanaka sama sekali. Ohta percaya semuanya akan baik – baik saja. Dulu sebelum ia mengenal Tanaka, ia juga baik – baik saja.

Oh _shit!_ Jujur saja, Ohta merasa begitu… kehilangan?

Entahlah. Ohta bingung mendeskripsikan bagaimana suasana hatinya saat ini. begitu rumit, dan Ohta malas untuk menterjemahkannya.

" _Pssss…!_ Ohta, oi…. _Psss…!_ "

Ohta menoleh saat merasakan bahunya dicolek – colek oleh seseorang disampingnya. Pelakunya tidak lain adalah Katou, pemuda super ceria yang tau masalahnya dengan Tanaka. Oha menoleh, memandang kearah Katou yang tengah nyengir lebar.

"Ada apa?" bisiknya pelan. Ohta tidak mungkin mengeluarkan suaranya terlalu keras. Pak tua botak didepan sana bisa saja menghukumnya.

Katou bertahan dengan cengirannya. "Ano, kau tau kenapa Tanaka absen hari ini?" Tanya Katou.

Tanaka lagi. Ohta benar – benar menghindari topik ini saat ini, dan entah kenapa malah banyak yang bertanya perihal ketidak hadiran Tanaka padanya.

"Aku tidak tau, dan tidak mau tau." Tandasnya tajam.

Katou tertegun mendapat jawaban yang seperti itu dari Ohta. "O—oh, hahaha. B—baiklah." Pada akhirnya Katou memilih untuk tidak bertanya apa – apa lagi.

Ohta menghela napas. sampai kapan ia akan mengalami keadaan seperti ini?


	8. Chapter 8

Tanaka berguling – guling ditempat tidurnya. Setelah Rino, adiknya berangkat kesekolah, ia mulai membuka matanya tetapi sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk bangkit dari tempat kesayangannya itu—tempat tidur.

Ia menghela napas. sedikit perasaan menyesal menguasai hati kecilnya. Sungguh, bertahan untuk tidak mempedulikan Ohta itu benar – benar menyiksanya. Tanaka ingin semuanya kembali seperti dulu. Ia ingin bersama Ohta lagi. Tanaka nyaman berada didekat Ohta.

' _Aku merindukannya.'_

Tidak. Tanaka sama sekali tidak merindukan sosok itu.

' _Aku menyayanginya.'_

Sayang? Tanaka bahkan tidak mengerti perasaan seperti apa itu.

' _Aku mencintainya.'_

Diamlah wahai setan yang menguasai otak Tanaka. Ia memukul – mukul kepalanya. Suara – suara imajiner dikepala Tanaka benar – benar mengganggunya. Ia mengerang menahan sakit akibat ulahnya sendiri.

Tidak, Tanaka tidak merindukan Ohta apalagi sampai mencintainya. Tanaka tetap bertahan pada keegoisannya sendiri. Tanaka kemudian bangkit dari kasurnya. Sedikit guyuran air dingin mungkin akan menenangkan Tanaka sekaligus menghapus suara – suara imajiner itu dari kepalanya.

Tanaka sengaja berlama – lama berada dikamar mandi. Dadanya terasa sesak, dan napasnya tidak beraturan. Sakit. Tanaka menangis saat itu, sesuatu yang bahkan ia lupa kapan terakhir kali ia melakukannya. Entah kenapa, Tanaka merasa dia begitu lemah. Menangisi Ohta yang memilih menjauh darinya?

Mereka berdua salah paham. Dua insan yang saling membutuhkan namun terjebak ego masing – masing. Saling menyakiti diri sendiri dan menolak kebenaran. Tanaka terisak pelan dikamar mandi, dengan guyuran air dikepalanya, menyembunyikan air matanya yang ikut larut bersama air _shower_ yang membasuk tubuhnya.

Ini kisah yang klise. Dua orang yang bertemu kemudian saling bergantung satu sama lain, meski Tanaka sendiri masih tidak yakin sama sekali bahwa Ohta membutuhkannya. Bisa saja selama ini hanya Tanaka yang merasa membutuhkan Ohta sementara disisi Ohta, ia sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa membutuhkan padanya. Memangnya apa yang bisa didapat dari Tanaka? Ayolah, semua anak satu sekolah juga tau kalau Tanaka itu tidak bisa apa – apa, lemah, dan pemalas.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisik Tanaka pada dirinya sendiri. Ia masih terduduk dilantai kamar mandi dengan shower menguncur dikepalanya.

Ini adalah titik terdalam Tanaka merasakan sakit. Ia tidak pernah merasa sesakit ini ditinggalkan seseorang.

.

.

.

Ohta menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia tidak tenang. Baiklah, ia jujur sekarang, ia begitu menghawatirkan pemuda pemalas itu. Sial, kalau seperti ini terus ia tidak akan pernah bisa belajar dengan tenang.

Apa ia harus kerumah Tanaka saat ini? tapi mau ditaruh mana mukanya? Ohta sendiri yang memutuskan untuk menjauh dari Tanaka dan sekarang ia malah ingin menghampirinya.

"Ohta-kun?"

"Ohta-kun?"

"OHTA-KUN?!"

Ohta mendongak. Mendapati seorang gadis manis berkacamata memandangnya khawatir. "Kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya Shiraishi dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Ah—oh, aku baik – baik saja." Jawab Ohta sambil tersenyum paksa.

Shiraishi diam sesaat. "Kau menghawatirkan Tanaka-kun?" tanyanya lagi.

Ohta tersentak. Ia tampak bingung harus menjawab apa. "Er…"

Shiraishi tersenyum lembut. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu menepuk bahu Ohta pelan. "Ceritakan saja padaku Ohta-kun, mungkin aku bisa membantumu." Ujarnya lembut.

Ohta tampak sedang menimbang – nimbang apakah ia harus berterus terang mengenai masalahnya kepada Shiraishi atau tidak. Ah, bahkan Ohta sama sekali tidak cerita apapun kepada Echizen yang notabene adalah sahabatnya sendiri sejak kecil. Ohta baru ingat, Shiraisi kan menyukai Tanaka. Entah mengapa saat mengingat fakta itu ada sedikit rasa tidak nyaman ketika bersama Shiraishi.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting kok." Ohta tersenyum paksa. "Aku pergi dulu, sampai nanti Shiraishi-san."

Kemudian Ohta beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia memungut tas nya yang ia letakkan dilantai. Sepertinya ia harus mencari kejelasan yang sejelas – jelasnya hari ini. Ohta harus menemui Tanaka dan menuntut penjelasan secara rinci. Ini aneh, persoalan mereka tidak terlalu dimengerti, dan mereka malah terjebak pada situasi seperti ini.

Ohta benar – benar kabur dari sekolah. Ini tindakan yang sama sekali belum pernah ia lakukan sepanjang hidupnya. Ohta menghela napas, sungguh ia benar – benar tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana mungkin ia sampai seperti ini hanya untuk Tanaka?

Ohta berlari secepat mungkin agar segera sampai dirumah Tanaka. Semoga saja si manis itu tidak kemana – mana. Sekitar tiga puluh menit akhirnya Ohta sampai didepan rumah Tanaka. Ia mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal – senggal. Oh tunggu, kenapa mendadak jantung Ohta menjadi berdegup tidak karuan? Ia bahkan khawatir Tanaka akan mendengarnay jika mereka berhadapan.

Berulang kali Ohta menghela napas guna menetralkan detak jantungnya. Tarik napas… keluarkan… tarik napas… keluarkan. Berulang kali seperti itu hingga Ohta benar – benar menetapkan hatinya untuk menemui Tanaka saat itu juga.

Ohta mulai masuk ke pelataran rumah Tanaka, ia mendekat dan menekan belnya. Tidak ada sahutan sama sekali. Apa mungkin Tanaka sedang keluar? Tapi Ohta merasa Tanaka tidak kemana – mana. Dengan perasaan gugup Ohta mulai meraih gagang pintu dan mencoba membukanya.

 _Cklek!_

Oh? Tidak dikunci.

Ohta sempat tertegun sejenak kemudian dengan sisa – sisa nyalinya ia masuk kedalam. Suasana tampak sangat sepi, namun Ohta mendengar suara kucuran air dari dalam kamar Tanaka. Tanaka sedang mandi?

Ohta memberanikan dirinya untuk masuk kedalam kamar Tanaka. Ini memang tindakan yang tidak sopan, masuk kekamar orang tanpa izin. Tetapi, sekarang keadaannya benar – benar darurat.

"Tanaka?" panggil Ohta ragu – ragu.

Tidak ada sahutan sama sekali. Suara kucuran air dikamar mandi semakin terdengar jelas. "Kau didalam?" Ohta menempelkan telinganya didaun pintu kamar mandi.

Oh sial, ia benar – benar khawatir sekarang. Lalu sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Membuka pintu itu atau kembali kesekolah dan lupakan segalanya? Sekarang, Ohta jadi dilema akut.

Pada akhirnya Ohta memutuskan untuk membuka pintu itu. Dengan jantung berdegup tak karuan dan keringat dingin mentes dipelipisnya. Ohta berusaha untuk tenang dan membuka pintu itu.

 _Cklek!_

Ohta benar – benar terkejut. Apa yang dilihatnya dikamar mandi benar – benar membuatnya kalap. Sial, sial, sial.

"TANAKA!"

Tanaka sedang meringkuk dilantai kamar mandi dengan keadaan telanjang dan kucuran _shower_ yang menyiramnya. Entah sudah berapa lama Tanaka berada dalam keadaan seperti ini. kulitnya yang putih pucat makin terlihat pucat. Bibir mungil yang biasanya terlihat kemerahan itu sekarang tampak membiru. Tanaka benar – benar kelihatan buruk.

Buru – buru Ohta menghampirinya setelah mematikan _shower_ yang menyala sejak tadi. Ia menggoyang – goyangkan bahu Tanaka pelan berharap dirinya segera membuka mata. Tubuh Tanaka benar – benar dingin. Sial, dia pasti sudah lama berada diposisi ini.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ohta segera menggendong Tanaka dan membawanya keluar dari kemar mandi. Ohta tidak peduli dengan keadaan tubuh telanjang Tanaka saat ini, fokusnya hanya pada kesehatan tubuh pemuda itu. Entah mengapa Ohta merasa hal ini adalah kesalahannya.

Ohta membaringkan tubuh basah Tanaka dikasurnya, kemudian ia segera mencari pakaian untuk dikenakan oleh pemuda itu. Rasa khawatir benar – benar menguasai Ohta saat ini. ohta menarik pakaian secara acak, sebuah kemeja besar ia pakaian ketubuh Tanaka, yah, setidaknya Tanaka tidak telanjang, kemudian menyelimutinya.

Ohta menggenggam tangan Tanaka dengan erat serta sesekali menciumnya. " _Gomen_ Tanaka, _Gomen._ " Ohta menggigit bibirnya.

"Kumohon bangunlah." Setelah gumaman pelan itu, entah keberanian dari mana yang Ohta dapatkan ia mulai mendekati wajah Tanaka, kemudian segera menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Bibir Tanaka terasa beku, dingin sekali namun lembut dan… manis?

Ohta segera melepaskan tautan bibirnya ketika merasakan gerakan kecil dari tangan Tanaka yang ia genggam sejak tadi.

" _Ngh…"_ lenguhan pelan itu mampu membuat Ohta sangat bahagia. Ohta segera menegakkan tubuhnya, memandang Tanaka penuh rasa sayang.

"Kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya Ohta.

Tanaka mengerutkan dahinya. Ia Nampak kebingunga. "Ohta… kenapa kau di…sini?" Tanya Tanaka dengan suara serak.

"Ah, oh i—itu." Ohta menghela napas. "Aku menghawatirkanmu." Katanya sambil memalingkan wajah.

Tanaka menarik lengan Ohta pelan. Ohta menoleh dan mendapati Tanaka menangis sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku merindukanmu." Katanya pelan.

Ohta membeku. Tidak, jangan menangis. Ohta tidak suka melihat Tanaka menangis. Dengan gerakan cepat Ohta menarik tubuh Tanaka dan mendekapnya dengan erat. Ohta sempat merasakan tubuh Tanaka menegang sesaat kemudian berangsur – angsur menjadi lebih nyaman.

"Jangan menagis. Aku tidak suka melihatnya." Ujar Ohta ditelinga Tanaka.

Tanaka merasakan tubuhnya merinding merasakan hembusan napas Ohta ditelinganya. Oh, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang terasa panas, padahal ia hanya menggunakan kemeja tipis kebesaran tanpa menggunakan dalaman apapun.

Ohta melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang wajah Tanaka. Tanaka yang dipandang seperti itu menjadi salah tingkah. "A—anu, er… kau tidak sekolah?" Pertanyaan basa – basi. Ohta tidak tahan jika terus – terusan dipandang seperti itu.

Ohta tersenyum tipis. "Bisakah kita memulainya dari awal lagi?" tanyanya.

Tanaka tampak bingung, kemudian ia paham dan mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah."

Mereka tersenyum, kemudian Ohta segera memeluk Tanaka lagi.


	9. Chapter 9

Sekarang ini Ohta masih ada dikamar Tanaka. Ohta sempat melirik jam dimeja belajar Tanaka sebentar dan sekarang sudah pukul empat sore. Ohta juga tidak tau kenapa adik Tanaka belum pulang padahal sudah sore. Dari tadi keadaannya benar – benar canggung. Tanaka juga terkesan malu – malu kalau bicara dengan Ohta. Kalau begini, Ohta kan jadi ikut – ikutan malu sendiri.

Mereka tadi sempat berciuman panas setelah Tanaka menjelaskan tentang kenapa selama ini ia menjauh dari Ohta. Ohta yang memulai tentu saja, melihat Tanaka menceritakan asal masalah mereka dengan wajah merona seperti itu membuat darahnya berdesir aneh. Sial, kenapa celananya mendadak sesak tadi?

Ingat kan kalau Tanaka hanya mengenakan kemeja besar tanpa dalaman apapun. Tubuh kurus dengan kulit putih susu seperti itu siapa yang tidak tergoda melihatnya? Tanaka terlihat begitu… menggairahkan? Oh sial, Ohta jadi berpikir kearah 'situ'. Dia jadi merasa rendahan sekali.

Ohta tadi bahkan sempat hampir khilaf menyentuh Tanaka. Tangannya sudah mulai membuka kancing kemeja Tanaka satu per satu. Kalau saja Tanaka tidak menggigit lidahnya pasti Ohta akan melanjutkannya sampai selesai. Karena hal itulah mereka jadi serba canggung begini. Ohta sudah meminta maaf berulang kali tadi, dan Tanaka memaafkannya dengan wajah merona dan bibir yang bengkak memerah bekas dicium oleh Ohta. Sial, Ohta ingin melahapnya lagi. Oh ya ampun kenapa Ohta jadi agresif begini?

"Ohta? K—kau kenapa?" Tanaka menggerakkan tangan kanannya naik turun didepan wajah Ohta. Dia bengong. Asli, wajah Ohta terlihat aneh ketika seperti ini. tanaka sebenarnya ingin tertawa, tapi ia menahannya.

Ohta gelagapan. "A—ah, oh tidak aku baik – baik saja kok." Ohta tertawa canggung. Tentu saja. Keadaan ini sudah berlangsung sejak berjam – jam lalu dan mereka betah – betah saja?

"Kau… masih memikirkan yang tadi?" Tanya Tanaka sambil menunduk. Ohta meliriknya dan melihat leher Tanaka memerah sampai ke telinganya. Ya Tuhan, godaan apalagi ini? Ohta mendesah frustasi dalam hati.

"Itu, anu aku—"

"Kau ingin menciumku lagi?"

Selamat tinggal pertahanan diri.

Ohta langsung menerjang Tanaka tanpa member Tanaka kesempatan untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Ia memandangi wajah manis Tanaka yang merona samar. Sial, dia manis sekali. Kemudian dengan gerakan perlahan Ohta mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tanaka. Mereka saling merasakan napas masing – masing. Hangat. Sedikit lagi mereka akan menyatukan bibir mereka.

 _Brak!_

Baik Ohta maupun Tanaka sama – sama terkejutnya. Tanaka yang tengah terkejut reflek menendang Ohta dan kalian tau dimana itu? Masa depan Ohta, asset berharganya ditendang oleh pemuda yang hampir diciumnya. Ohta jatuh terduduk dilantai kamar Tanaka sambil memegangi selangkangannya yang terasa nyut nyutan. Oh ini pasti sakit sekali. Tanaka yang menyadari apa yang baru saja ditendangnya segera menghampiri Ohta.

" _Go—gomen_ Ohta, aku tidak sengaja _gomen ne_." Tanaka menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat Ohta memegangi selangkangannya sambil menggerang menahan sakit.

Sebenarnya itu ulah Rino, adik Tanaka. Ia tidak tau kalau ada Ohta didalam kamar kakaknya, dan karena saat pulang Rino mendengar suara – suara deritan ranjang ia kira ada apa – apa makanya ia langsung membuka pintu kamar kakaknya dengan kasar, sialnya lagi Tanaka tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Kau tau apa yang kau tendang Tanaka?" Ohta meringis menahan sakit.

Rino yang berada diambang pintu dan tidak tau apapun hanya mematung sambil menatap Ohta yang terduduk meringis sambil memegangi selangkangannya dan kakaknya sendiri yang menatap khawatir pada Ohta sambil mengucapkan kata maaf berulang kali.

"Ini sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Rino kebingungan.

Tanaka menatap adiknya datar. "Kau keluarlah dulu." Ujar Tanaka pelan. Ia tidak bermaksud mengusir adiknya kok, hanya saja ada yang harus diurus sekarang.

"Loh kenapa? _Onii-chan_ juga kenapa cuma pakai itu?"

Tanaka berdiri mendorong adiknya keluar kamarnya.

"L—loh, _onii-chan matte yo~_ "

 _Blam!_

Tanaka menutup pintu kamarnya. Kali ini tentu saja dengan menguncinya juga. Ia menghampiri Ohta. "M—Masih sakit ya? _Gomen._ " Tanaka juga tidak tau harus apa. Mana mungkin ia menawarkan diri untuk mengobati 'milik' Ohta. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Hanya memikirkannya saja membuat wajah Tanaka terasa panas. Ia menggeleng – geleng sambil menepuk pipinya berulang kali.

Ohta berdiri dengan susah payah. "Sudah, tidak apa – apa kok." Jawabnya lemah. Tentu saja itu bohong. Rasanya sakit sekali. Bahkan Ohta sampai merasa kepalanya pusing.

Tanaka mendekatinya. " _H—hontou?_ " tanyanya.

Ohta berusaha tersenyum meski senyumnya jadi terlihat aneh. Ia menahan sakit, senyumannya jadi terlihat seperti ringisan.

"K—kau terlihat masih kesakitan." Ujar Tanaka lemah. Ia benar – benar merasa bersalah. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau 'milik'nya ditendang sedemikian keras begitu, pasti sakit.

"Lalu kau mau apa?" Tanya Ohta.

Tanaka menunduk. "Akan kulakukan a—apapun untuk mem—membuatnya tidak sakit l—lagi." Tanaka mendadak gagap. Ia berujar sambil menunduk dengan pipi merona sampai ke leher dan juga telinganya.

"Cium aku." Kelakar Ohta asal.

Tanaka terbelalak. Mana mungkin dia bisa mencium Ohta? Bahkan saat mereka berciuman tadi selalu Ohta yang mendominasinya. Tanaka hanya mengikuti alur permainan Ohta saja tanpa niat untuk mendominasi. Lagipula, memangnya Tanaka mampu untuk mengalahkan Ohta dalam hal ini?

"T—tapi aku—"

Ohta membelai puncak kepala Tanaka dengan lembut. Belaian itu turun sampai kepipi Tanaka. Ohta melihat dengan jelas semburat kemerahan disana. Oh Ohta sempat berpikir apakah ini benar Tanaka? Tanaka si pemalas yang hobi tidur dikelas itu? Ohta tidak pernah memikirkan detail mengenai Tanaka selama ini, makanya saat ini ia merasa begitu kaget. Tanaka yang merona terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Ohta tidak akan mungkin bosan untuk memandnagi wajahnya yang manis itu.

"Kau tidak mau?" Pancing Ohta. Ia menyeringai dalam hati. Ohta yakin Tanaka sebenarnya mau menciumnya hanya saja ia mungkin malu atau canggung padanya.

Tanaka menggigit bibir bawahnya. "T—tidak bisakah kau saja yang menciumku?" Tanya Tanaka lirih. Ia menunduk semakin dalam.

Seringai Ohta melebar ia jadi makin ketagihan untuk menggoda Tanaka. "Selangkanganku rasanya sakit sekali, bahkan kepalaku rasanya pusing." Ohta ber-akting seakan – akan ia benar – benar merasa begitu sakit. Iya sih selangkangannya memang masih terasa nyeri, tapi kepalanya baik – baik saja kok. Ia hanya merasa pusing seketika setelah tendangan tadi dan sekarang ia sudah tidak merasakannya lagi.

Tanaka tampak merasa khawatir setelah Ohta mengatakan hal itu. "U—uh, baiklah. Pejamkan matamu."

Ohta bersorak dalam hati. Ah, sepertinya ia menemukan hobi baru saat ini. _menggoda Tanaka-nya yang menggemaskan_. Ohta memejamkan matanya meski tadi sempat melirik Tanaka. Sial, dia ingin sekali bersorak kegirangan saat ini.

 _Cup!_

Satu kecupan singkat Tanaka daratkan dibibir Ohta. Sebenarnya Ohta tidak merasa puas. Tapi yasudahlah. Masih banyak waktu untuk melakukan hal itu. Ohta terkekeh melihat semburat kemerahan dipipi Tanaka semakin menjadi – jadi. Ia menarik pinggang Tanaka dan memposisikannya di pangkuannya. Ini posisi yang berbahaya, tapi toh Tanaka sendiri sama sekali tidak menolaknya. Merasa mendapat lampu hijau Ohta segera menyerang bibir merah itu. Tanaka mengalungkan tangannya dileher Ohta sementara Ohta semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Tanaka.

Sepertinya hari ini mereka terlalu banyak berciuman. Ohta tidak keberatan kalau harus mencium Tanaka setiap hari, malahan ia senang. Sepertinya, jiwa remaja laki – lakinya mulai keluar. Ohta tersenyum kecil.

"K—kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" Tanya Tanaka. Ia masih berada diatas pangkuan Ohta.

Ohta mengacak – acak rambut Tanaka. "Tidak ada." Jeda beberapa saat. "Ah ya sepertinya aku harus pulang." Lanjutnya sambil menurunkan Tanaka dari pahanya.

Ohta bergegas memungut tasnya yang tergeletak dilantai. Ia mendekati Tanaka kemudian mengecup dahinya singkat. " _Jaa matta ashita, Ohime-sama._ " Ucapnya sambil berlalu. Tanaka memegangi dadanya. Ah, sial jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Apakah jatuh cinta itu rasanya seperti ini? benar – benar rasa campur aduk, tapi menyenangkan.


	10. Chapter 10

Tanaka berguling – guling ditempat tidurnya. Guling kanan… guling kiri… begitu terus berulang – ulang. Sesekali ia menutup wajahnya sambil menggeleng – geleng dengan wajah merona merah. Tanaka malu, mengingat kejadian tadi siang benar – benar membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ah… kalau begini, bagaimana mungkin Tanaka bisa bertemu Ohta besok disekolah?

Lupakan… lupakan… lupakan…

Tanaka terus saja mengucapkan kata itu seakan – akan sedang merapal mantra. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, jujur saja sebenarnya itu ciuman pertama Tanaka, dan ciuman pertamanya malah dengan laki – laki? Oh, Tanaka tidak menyesal kok kalau laki – laki itu Ohta.

Eh?

" _Onii-chan?"_

Tanaka segera beranjak duduk. Rino berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya dengan tatapan memicing kearahnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Tanaka bingung.

Rino mendekat, ia menarik lengan kemeja yang dikenakan Tanaka. " _Onii-chan_ pakai baju yang benar dong." Katanya.

Walah, Tanaka baru sadar kalau ia tidak mengganti pakaiannya sejak awal Ohta memakaikannya. Tanaka mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rino. Ah, pasti sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah karena malu.

"A—ah, iya aku akan ganti baju. Kau keluarlah." Tanaka beranjak dan mendorong adiknya keluar kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya.

Tanaka menuju kelemari pakaiannya. Lemarinya memiliki kaca besar sehingga mampu menampilkan bayangan Tanaka seluruh tubuh. Lagi, wajah Tanaka bersemu merah. Ia menutupi mukanya sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Aduh, kalau seperti ini Tanaka jadi kelihatan seperti seorang gadis muda yang lagi kasmaran. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian santai biasa, Tanaka kembali menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur. Matanya menatap langit – langit kamarnya sambil menerawang kira – kira apa yang akan terjadi besok.

.

.

Tanaka benar – benar bertingkah seperti gadis remaja yang tengah kasmaran. Bayangkan saja, ia yang biasanya malas level dewa sudah bangun pagi – pagi sekali bahkan sebelum Rino bangun. Tanaka segera mandi, berlama – lama berendam sambil mengoleskan banyak sabun serta mencuci rambutnya dengan perlahan – lahan. Astaga, bahkan aroma sabun dan _shampoo_ yang digunakan Tanaka sampai tercium dari kamar adiknya. Seberapa banyak sebenarnya Tanaka menggunakannya?

Rino mengernyit heran saat mendapati kakaknya telah siap dengan seragam lengkap dan bau wangi semerbak memenuhi ruangan.

" _Onii-chan,_ ini masih terlalu pagi loh."

Tanaka menoleh, ia ternyemun manis. Rino sempat tertegun mendapati kakaknya bisa tersenyum seperti itu. Dimana Tanaka si pemalas berwajah datar itu?

"Aku bahkan baru bangun tidur lho."

Tanaka menggaruk – garuk tengkuknya yang Rino yakini sebenarnya tidak gatal. "I—iya, ano, _Onii-chan_ hanya tidak mau terlambat—"

"Loh, bukannya _Onii-chan_ tidak pernah khawatir soal itu."

Benar kok. Tanaka memang tidak peduli soal waktu, yah memang Tanaka pada dasarnya pemalas sejati. Dan sekarang, Tanaka benar – benar keluar dari karakternya. Apakah efek jatuh cinta bisa sampai seperti ini?

"Yaah, i—tu…"

Rino mengangkat bahu, ia segera beranjak kekamar mandi meninggalkan kakaknya yang belum selesai bicara. Dasar adik durhaka.

Tanaka masih diam ditempat hingga beberapa menit, lalu ia segera menuju meja makan dan emmakan roti tawar yang dibeli adiknya semalam. Satu hal yang Tanaka tidak sadari, sepertinya efek ciuman Ohta benar – benar dahsyat sampai mampu membuat cowok pemalas semacam Tanaka jadi seperti ini.

Tanaka masih asyik dengan makanannya saat ia mendengar suara bel didepan rumah. Ia beranjak setelah merapikan seragamnya.

"O—Ohta?"

Ohta tersenyum renyah. Ah, Ohta kan memang pemuda lemah lembut sejati meski tidak sinkron dengan wajahnya yang terlihat begitu mengintimidasi itu.

" _Ohayo."_

" _Hm…O—ohayo."_

"Tumben kau sudah siap?"

Tanaka gelagapan. Iya juga sih, biasanya ketika Ohta menjemputnya Tanaka masih kerepotan dengan bajunya yang acak – acakan. Tapi sekarang, Tanaka sudah benar – benar rapi dan wangi.

"A—ah, kalau begitu biar aku ambil tas ku dulu."

Ohta terkekeh melihat kelakuan Tanaka yang seperti salah tingkah didepannya. Melihat wajah Tanaka yang seperti itu membuat sudut bibirnya tidak tahan untuk tidak tertarik. Tanaka begitu menggemaskan dengan wajahnya yang merona samar. Manis.

Tidak berapa lama Tanaka sampai kedepan dengan tasnya. Senyum tipis tercetak di bibir mungil itu. Ah, Tanaka tidak akan mungkin mengeluarkan senyum lebar seperti Katou atau Shimura.

"Tanaka, karena kau beberapa hari yang lalu tidak masuk sekolah kau sudah ketinggalan banyak pelajaran loh. Mau kupinjamkan catatanku?"

Tanaka mendongak memandang sosok tinggi disampingnya. "Ya baiklah." Jawabnya singkat.

Ohta tersenyum, kemudian telapak tangannya yang besar itu mendarat dihelaian hitam milik Tanaka kemudian mengacak – acaknya dengan gemas.

Tanaka menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ia menampik telapak tangan Ohta dari kepalanya kemudian emmandang nyalang pada Ohta.

"Jangan merusak rambutku _Baka-Ohta_!"

Ohta tertawa terbahak – bahak melihat wajah marah Tanaka yang tidak ada seram – seramnya sama sekali. Astaga… bahkan disaat marahpun Tanaka masih kelihatan manis. Sebenarnya, orang tua Tanaka bagaimana membuat anak yang seperti ini? ada teknik khusus kah?

"Jangan tertawa!"

"Hahahaha… Ha—ah, ma—maaf Tanaka, tapi wajahmu itu lucu sekali." Ohta menyeka air mata yang menetes disudut matanya, sementara tangannya membelai kepala Tanaka dengan lembut.

Tanaka langsung diam, merasakan telapak tangan besar Ohta bergerak diatas kepalanya. wajahnya terasa panas, pun dengan tubuhnya. Sepertinya, tadi Tanaka sudah mandi dengan air dingin dan berlama – lama disana, tapi kenapa sekarang gerah ya?

"Tanaka?"

"A—apa?"

Ohta menunduk, memperhatikan wajah Tanaka. Sementara Tanaka yang ditatap seperti itu makin malu. "Kau sakit ya?" dahi Ohta ditempelkan di dahi Tanaka. Astaga… terlalu dekat.

"A—aku, tidak—" Tanaka membuang napas kasar. "A—aku baik – baik saja!" Ujarnya sambil menutup mata.

Ohta menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Lah? Kenapa Tanaka seakan ketakutan begitu? Wajahnya memerah dan itu sebenarnya lucu menurut Ohta. Tapi Tanaka tidak perlu sampai menutup matanya begitu.

"Hey, hey, kenapa kau ketakutan begitu?" Ohta memegang pundak Tanaka sambil menatapnya intens.

Tanaka membuka matanya. "Uh, aku baik – baik saja kok. Dari tadi ka uterus menanyakan itu." Tanaka menggembungkan kedua pipinya sambil membuang muka.

Ohta terkekeh. Ah, Tanaka memang tidak pernah membuatnya bosan. Apalagi setelah kejadian kemarin, mereka semakin dekat saja.

Sesampainya mereka disekolah, mereka berdua langsung dihampiri oleh Katou dan Shimura. Dua orang yang sejak awal ikut terlibat—ah, lebih tepatnya melibatkan diri dalam masalah mereka. Katou dan Shimura menghampiri keduanya dengan raut wajah penuh Tanya. Tentu saja, seingatnya kemarin Ohta masih bersikap dingin dan enggan membicarakan Tanaka dan Tanaka sendiri tidak masuk sekolah, dan sekarang… mereka bedua berangkat bersama dengan ekspresi gembira begitu.

"Jadi?" Shimura melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil menuntut jawaban dari mereka berdua.

Tanaka berkedip – kedip tidak paham sambil menatap Ohta. "Ada apa ini?"

Ohta terkekeh pelan. Ah, sepertinya kali ini Ohta benar – benar harus berbagi kepada dua orang didepannya ini. meski tidak banyak, secara tidak langsung sebenarnya mereka berusaha membantu mereka berdua.


	11. Chapter 11

Hari ini, karena Ohta merasa berhutang cerita kepada kedua temannya, ia mengajak mereka serta Tanaka untuk nongkrong sebentar di café sepulang sekolah. Sekali – sekali tidak apalah, toh ia sendiri juga jarang pergi – pergi ketempat seperti itu selama ini.

"Jadi? Apa penjelasan kalian?"

Ohta menghela napas memandang Katou yang sejak tadi tidak sabaran sekali untuk mendengar cerita kenapa Ohta dan Tanaka sudah lebih akrab lagi dan bahkan sekarang terkesan lebih 'intim' lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar Katou kita baru sampai. Biarkan aku mengambil napas sebentar." Ujar Ohta.

Katou mendengus kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Sementara Shimura yang berada disampingnya hanya terkekeh geli.

Tanaka hanya diam saja, namun Ohta menangkap rona kemerahan dikedua pipi pucat pemuda pendek tersebut. Ah, manis sekali Ohta jadi ingin menciumnya. Sabar… sabar…

"Jadi… sebenarnya kita berdua hanya salah paham saja kok." Ujar Ohta santai sambil meneysap jus jeruk yang baru saja diantarkan oleh seorang pelayan wanita.

"HAH?" katou melongo. Matanya melotot dengan mulut terbuka lebar. "Jadi… kekhawatiran kita berdua selama ini hanya karena salah paham? Huh, aku jadi menyesal menghawatirkan kalian." Lanjut Katou sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan tangan menyilang didepan dada. Ohta terkekeh kecil.

 _Well,_ Katou dan Tanaka itu mirip, bukan dalam sikap tentu saja. Hanya… kalau diibaratkan sebagai 'atasan' dan 'bawahan', Katou dan Tanaka itu adalah _type_ 'bawahan' yang pasrah dan mengikuti apa yang diinginkan 'atasan' dan 'atasan' itu adalah Ohta dan Shimura. Eh, bukankah kedua kata itu ambigu. Memang kok, ini soal posisi diranjang. Jadi kalau pikiran kalian ambigu, kalian tidak salah.

"Kenapa kalian bisa salah paham?" Tanya Shimura kalem. Ia sejak tadi hanya mengikuti alur pembicaraan tanpa keterkejutan yang berarti. Shimura sih memang kalem dari sananya, berbeda dengan Katou yang cerewet dan _hyperactive_ itu.

Baik Ohta maupun Tanaka tidak yakin ingin menjawabnya. Ohta menggaruk pipinya sementara Tanaka lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela café.

"Itu… sebenarnya, er… hanya kesalahpahaman kecil kok."

"Kalian mencoba menghindar ya?" Selidik Katou dengan kedua matanya yang menyipit.

"Hhh~, baiklah, jadi kami hanya salah paham masalah kecil kok. Tanaka menyukaiku dan mengira aku pacaran dengan Echizen padahal kami hanya teman sepermainan sejak kecil. Yah, lucu sih, tapi sempat menjadi serius untuk beberapa saat." Jelas Ohta sambil membuang muka.

Tanaka memerah. Dia sangat malu, karena kalau dipikir – pikir, semua masalah ini bermula darinya.

Katou merengut. "Huh tidak seru, kalian kekanakan sekali sih." Dengus Katou sinis.

Shimura melirik pemuda disampingnya "Oh? Kaca mana kaca?" sindir Shimura sambil terkekeh. Katou merengut. Memang sih, Katou itu lumayan kekanakan untuk ukuran anak SMA. Mendukung sekali dengan wajahnya yang imut.

"sudah… sudah…" ujar Ohta menengahi. "Kalian ini… oh ya, aku dan Tanaka akan pulang, kalian berdua tetap disini atau mau pulang juga?" Tanya Ohta sambil membenahi tas nya. Tanaka sudah bersiap berdiri mengikuti Ohta.

Katou diam, memasang wajah datar sambil mengambil tas nya dengan kasar. "Aku pulang. _Jaa~ matta ashita_ Ohta, Tanaka!" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Ia sengaja melupakan Shimura. Katou masih kesal padanya.

"Loh? Oi? Katou, tunggu aku." Shimura meraih tas nya, ia mengejar Katou yang sudah berlari duluan. Eh? Apakah sebentar lagi akana da drama picisan?

Ohta dan Tanaka menghela napas. "Tanaka, eng… bo—boleh aku mampir ke rumah mu?" Tanya Ohta gugup.

Tanaka menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona dengan memalingkan muka. "Bo—boleh kok, Rino katanya menginap dirumah temannya."

Oh Tanaka, apakah dirimu bodoh? Dengan mengatakan kalau adikmu menginap itu bukankah menjadi kesempatan bagi Ohta untuk menguasai. Ohta tersenyum, senyum yang menurut Tanaka menyeramkan—ugh, lebih mirip seperti seringai ketimbang senyum.

Sepanjang perjalanan kerumah Tanaka, Ohta terus saja tersenyum – senyum sendiri, menyeringai, bahkan terkikik. Tanaka khawatir jika kekasihnya gila. Eh? Apa tadi? KEKASIH?

.

.

"Du—duduklah, aku akan mengambil minum dan cemilan."

Ohta mengangguk. Ia duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil memperhatikan keadaan disana. Tidak terlalu menarik, biasa saja. Maklum saja, Tanaka hanya tinggal berdua dengan adiknya. Kalau diingat – ingat sih, Ohta sudah pernah kemari. Itu waktu… waktu… oh, sepertinya Ohta malu untuk mengakui kejadian waktu itu.

Tak berapa lama, Tanaka datang dengan membawa sebotol jus jeruk dan setoples kecil biscuit. Ohta menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Tanaka merona. Sepertinya, senyuman Ohta memiliki efek samping yang berbahaya untuk kelangsungan hidup jantung Tanaka.

"K—kau, tidak mau pulang?" Tanya Tanaka lirih.

Ohta yang tengah asyik mengunyah biscuit terhenti. Ia menoleh, menatap dalam – dalam sosok mungil disampingnya. "Kau mengusirku?" Tanya Ohta.

Tanaka tersentak. "Hah? Ti—tidak, aku hanya—"

 _Cup!_

Satu kecupan ia daratkan di kedua belah bibir Tanaka. Ohta menahan tawa melihat ekspresi malu – malu kekasihnya itu. Tanaka mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya. Aduh, jantungnya berdetak keras sekali sampai rasanya Tanaka khawatir kalau jantungnya akan keluar.

"A—apa yang k—kau lakukan?" Tanaka beringsut ke ujung sofa sambil memegangi bibirnya yang baru saja dicium oleh Ohta. Kalau dipikir – pikir, Tanaka jadi lebih ekspresif setelah kesalah pahaman mereka selesai. Ohta jadi senang.

"Itu? Itu namanya ciuman." Jawab Ohta enteng. Ia kembali mencomot biscuit di toples dan memakannya dengan santai. Niat awal memang ingin menggoda Tanaka saja sih. Tapi… kalau memang mau lanjut, Ohta juga tidak keberatan kok. Ups!

Tanaka merengut setelah menyadari bahwa Ohta hanya menggodanya saja. Dasar sialan. Tanaka hendak beranjak ketika merasakan tangan kanannya di pegang oleh Ohta. "Ada apa?" Tanya Tanaka. Ia kembali ke mode muka temboknya.

Ohta hanya menyeringai. Pegangannya ditangan Tanaka ia eratkan, kemudian dengan gerakan cepat ia menarik tubuh Tanaka hingga jatuh ke pangkuannya.

"A—apa yang kau l—lakukan _Baka?_ "

"Aku? Hanya memangkumu saja kok." Jawab Ohta. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya dipinggang ramping Tanaka sementara kepalanya ia istirahatkan di bahu pemuda itu. Ohta menghirup dalam – dalam aroma tubuh kekasihnya itu. Manis.

"A—ah, jangan mengedusku." Desis Tanaka sambil menggigit bibirnya.

Ohta tersenyum nakal. "Oh? Kenapa memangnya? Kau harum, dan terlihat manis, rasanya aku ingin 'memakan' mu." Bisik Ohta dengan suara rendah.

Sejak kapan seorang Ohta bisa seperti ini? wajah Tanaka terasa amat panas pun dengan jantungnya yang kembali menggila. "Jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda kok." Ohta kembali menempeli Tanaka sekarang bahkan Ohta berani menjilati leher Tanaka.

Tubuh Tanaka mengejang. Ia tidak pernah merasakan sentuhan semacam ini. ini pertama kalinya untuk Tanaka. Rasanya aneh… seperti ada banyak kupu – kupu berterbangan di perut. Geli… tapi menyenangkan.

"Heh? Kau menikmatinya?" Tanya Ohta.

Tanaka menatap Ohta dengan tatapan sayu. Sial, kalau Tanaka terus menatapnya seperti ini, bisa – bisa Ohta khilaf sekarang.

Tubuh Tanaka bergetar ketika Ohta terus mengendus dan menjilat leher putihnya. Tanaka menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan suara – suara aneh yang mendesak keluar dari tenggorokannya. Sekarang ini, Ohta tengah memangku Tanaka dengan kedua tangan melingkar manis di pinggangnya.

Di detik berikutnya, Tanaka terkejut ketika merasakan ada yang menusuk dipantatnya. Seperti sebuah benda yang keras. Wajah Tanaka semakin merona ketika menyadari apa benda keras yang menonjol dibawah pantatnya.

"Ugh… sepertinya, aku tidak mampu menahannya lagi Tanaka." Gumam Ohta. Ia tersenyum aneh. Tanaka merasakan hawa tidak enak melihat kedua mata Ohta yang diselimuti kabut napsu.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Ohta menganggak tubuh mungil Tanaka di bahunya dan membawanya ke kamar.

"Tu—tunggu, kau mau apa OHTAAAAAAA?!"

.

.

.

 _ **To be continue. . .**_

A/N : hyaaaa! Ohta mau ngapain tuh ya? X'D uh, tidak kerasa ya saya lama banget updatenya. Maaf banget loh, maaaaaaaf banget. Sekarang nih saya lagi UKK, ah bentar lagi naik kelas 3 :'( . Dari kemarin ngeliat soal – soal udah bikin pusing plus males. Sebenarnya saya kepikiran sama cerita – cerita saya yang terlantar tapi… huhuhu :'( ini saya sempat – sempatkan nulis pas belajar, soalnya kalau ketahuan emak lagi nulis ginian padahal lagi UKK bisa kena amuk ntar.

Hehehe… udah deh curhatnya. _Happy reading guys!_ ^_^ jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak. Heheheh /dor!


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING : ADEGAN DEWASA. YANG MERASA BELUM DEWASA HARAP JANGAN DIBACA YA, KALAU DIBACA, YA SAYA TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB DENGAN EFEK APAPUN.**

.

.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan, OHTA?!"

Tanaka memberontak ketika Ohta mengangkatnya dengan paksa. Kalau seperti ini, Ohta jadi terlihat menyeramkan, apalagi ditambah seringai iblisnya itu. Kadar keseraman wajah Ohta meningkat dua kali lipat, ya meski Ohta sebenarnya tampan sih. Eh!

"Kau akan menikmatinya kok." Ujar Ohta dengan suara berat. Tanaka meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Wajahnya merah padam disertai degup jantungnya yang menggila tak karuan.

Ohta menurunkan Tanaka di kasurnya, setelah sebelumnya mengunci pintu kamar pemuda itu. Jangan bilang Ohta mau melakukan 'itu'?

"K—kau mau apa?" Tanya Tanaka gugup.

Ohta menyeringai. "Menurutmu?"

Aduh, ini situasi yang berbahaya. Bagaimana ini? Tanaka harus mengikuti kata hatinya atau otaknya? Hatinya sih bilang ikuti saja semuanya, toh mereka sepasang kekasih. Tapi otaknya berpikir jika mereka terlalu cepat melakukan ini.

Ohta mendorong tubuh Tanaka hingga pemuda itu terlentang dikasurnya. Ohta menindih Tanaka, mengusap lembut pipi pemuda manis tersebut. Tanaka merasa tubuhnya menegang lagi menerima sentuhan Ohta. Gawat, bisa – bisa Tanaka khilaf juga. Ohta menurunkan belaiannya dan berganti menyentuh leher putih yang dijilatinya tadi.

"Mhhhngghh… hen—hentikan, _Hentai!_ " Desis Tanaka sambil berusaha menahan lenguhan nya.

"Hey, enak saja mengataiku _hentai._ Itu salahmu sendiri yang menggodaku." Ucap Ohta gemas sambil mencubit pipi merona milik Tanaka.

Kali ini, Ohta mencium bibir Tanaka, meraupnya dan melumatnya dengan lembut. Meski Ohta memiliki wajah preman dia kan berhati lembut, pun dengan kelakuannya sekaligus. Jilatanpun Ohta berikan pada celah bibir Tanaka agar bibir itu terbuka. Ohta tidak akan memaksa Tanaka untuk membuka bibirnya jika memang ia tidak mau. Makanya, Ohta lebih memilih menjilatnya daripada menggigit bibit itu. Meski sebenarnya Ohta gemas dengan bibir kemerahan yang mirip permen manis kesukaannya. Dengan sedikit ragu, Tanaka membuka celah bibirnya sedikit, membiarkan lidah Ohta menginvasi rongga mulutnya. Menjilat langit – langit mulutnya dan menghisap lidah Tanaka dengan lembut. Mereka saling berbagi saliva hingga beberapa tetesan saliva menuruni dagu Tanaka.

"Enngh…Oh…ta..aah…" Desah Tanaka saat merasakan paru – parunya menjerit meminta oksigen. Ohta yang mengerti keadaan Tanaka segera melepaskan pagutannya dibibir Tanaka, jejak saliva menetes lagi dari dagu Tanaka hingga menuruni lehernya. Ohta menghapus jejak itu dengan lembut. Melihat wajah Tanaka dengan tatapan sayu dan bibirnya yang membengkak seperti ini membuat Ohta tidak tahan. Oh sial, celananya terasa semakin sempit sekarang. Bagaimanapun, Ohta hanyalah remaja biasa dengan hormone yang meledak – ledak.

"Kau milikku, Tanaka." Ucap Ohta. Kali ini ia mendekati leher jenjang Tanaka dan mengendusnya, kemudian Ohta menjilat perlahan leher itu sambil sesekali memberikan gigitan – gigitan kecil disana hingga meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di leher Tanaka. Tanaka hanya diam saat merasakan sedikit rasa perih dilehernya. Rona kemerahan di pipinya juga tidak hilang sejak Ohta mengangkatnya tadi.

"Hmmmpp…" Tanaka memejamkan matanya sambil menahan suara aneh yang mendesak keluar dari dasar tenggorokannya.

Ohta memandang intens sosok dibawahnya. "Keluarkan saja suaramu, sayang." Bisik Ohta sambil menjilat daun telinga Tanaka. Tanaka yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa melenguh manja sambil berusaha menahan gejolak aneh di dadanya.

Ohta menaikkan kaus Tanaka hingga menampilkan perut rampingnya. Dengan perlahan, Ohta mengelus perut ramping itu hingga membuat Tanaka mendesis manja. "A—ahn…tunggu dulu, aku—"

"Hssss! Aku sudah menahannya sejak tadi Tanaka. Jadilah milikku." Ucap Ohta dengan suara rendahnya. Tanaka merona, hanya mendengar Ohta mengucapkan namanya dengan suara rendah seperti itu sudah membuat bulu kuduknya meremang dan jantungnya bertalu – talu tidak beraturan.

"Tapi—" Tanaka masih mencoba untuk beralasan.

"Tidak ada tapi Tanaka." Satu persatu, Ohta menarik fabrik yang menutupi tubuh Tanaka hingga tubuh Tanaka polos semuanya. Ohta yang telah diselimuti kabut napsu segera memulai aksinya. Menciumi dan menjilati wajah Tanaka hingga tak satupun yang lolos dari jamahan bibirnya.

"Ahn~ nnnh… nggh… Ohta…hhhnn." Tanaka mencengkram lengan Ohta sambil sesekali menarik – narik seragam sekolah yang dikenakan Ohta. Ohta yang merasa terganggu segera melepaskan seragamnya dan menunjukkan tubuh atletisnya yang dibalut dengan kulit tan yang sungguh menggoda. Sekarang, Ohta hanya menggunakan celana panjangnya saja.

"Nggh…uhmmm." Kini ruangan yang tadinya hening itu penuh dengan suara – suara desahan keduanya. Meski yang paling terdengar adalah desahan Tanaka. Kedua tangan Ohta dengan nakal mencubiti putting berwarna merah muda didada Tanaka, memutar dan memilinnya hingga Tanaka bergetar menahannya, lalu setelah itu menggantikan tangannya dengan mulutnya dan menghisap putting itu dengan rakus. Ciuman Ohta terus berlanjut hingga ke perut Tanaka dan menjilati perut seputih salju itu dengan lembut.

"Anh…Ohta…Hmmh…" Tanaka mendesah semakin keras saat merasakan Ohta menyentuh barang pribadinya dibawah sana. Merasa Ohta hanya menggodanya saja, dengan tidak sabar Tanaka menyentuh miliknya sendiri. Kemana kepolosanmu Tanaka?

"Dasar nakal." Kekeh Ohta. Tangan Tanaka langsung ditahan oleh Ohta dan memposisikan tangan itu diatas kepala Tanaka. Ciuman singkat pun Ohta berikansebelum tanagnnya bergerak turun membelai belahan pantat Tanaka. Satu jarinya menusuk – nusuk lubang sempit dibawah sana dan menusuknya dengan satu jari. Tanaka merasakan sensasi aneh ketika Ohta menusuk lubang nya dengan salah satu jarinya. Tanak mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman ketika merasakan Ohta menambahkan jarinya hingga dua sekaligus. Tiga jari itu mulai mengobrak – abrik lubang Tanaka dengan tidak sabar membuat Tanaka meringis menahan perih.

"Ohta…akh… pelan – pelan, sakit." Rintih Tanaka. Ohta menghentikan gerakannya kemudian menegcup bibir Tanaka singkat.

"Maafkan aku, aku akan pelan – pelan." Ucap Tanaka kemudian kembali sibuk mencari titik ternikmat yang bisa membuat Tanaka mendesah indah. Ohta menusuk dengan cepat titik yang ia rasa titik ternikmat milik Tanaka setelah ia menemukannya.

"AHN…Akhn…nggh…"

Senyum kecil Ohta tersungging saat desahan Tanaka kembali terdengar. Ia terus menusuk titik itu demi melihat desahan manis milik Tanaka. Kemudian dengan tidak sabar Ohta membuka celananya dan memposisikan miliknya didepan lubang Tanaka.

"Katakan padaku jika ini sakit." Ujar Ohta sambil tersenyum. Ohta segera menusukkan miliknya di lubang sempit itu dengan hentakan keras tanpa aba – aba.

"Akh! Ohta…sakit…hiks…lepaskannhhh…" Tanaka merintih sakit diiringi dengan air matanya yang menetes. Tanak menggelengkan kepala nya kekanan dan kekiri karena rasa perih dan panas yang tiba – tiba menyapa lubangnya.

"Tanaka rileks, ugh… kau menjepitku terlalu kuat." Ohta menggerang merasakan miliknya dijepit dengan begitu kuat oleh Tanaka. Rasanya ngilu, ia takut jika Tanaka akan menghancurkan miliknya didalam sana.

"Apa sakit sekali?" Tanya Ohta khawatir. Ia berniat mengeluarkan miliknya dari lubang Tanaka saat melihat Tanaka yang terus saja menangis sambil merintih sakit. Ohta tidak tega.

Dengan cepat, Tanaka mennggenggam lengan Ohta sambil menggeleng kencang. "Aku hanya belum siap tadi. La—lanjtkan saja." Ucap Tanaka sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. Tanaka merasa malu sekali mengataknnya, padahal diawalkan dia yang berusaha menolah sentuhan Ohta.

Tanaka terkejut ketika merasakan wajahnya ditarik untuk menghadap iris kecoklatan didepannya. "Katakan padaku jika sakit, ok?" Tanaka pun mengangguk, mencoba menikmati saat milik Ohta kembali menghentaknya, namun lama – kelamaan rasa perih itu tergantikan oleh rasa nikmat karena Ohta terus menusuk titik yang sama.

"Hnnn…aahnn…hyaah…O—Ohta…hn…" Tanaka terus mendesah dan memanggil nama Ohta disela desahannya.

"O—ohta…Aku…hn…Mencintaimu…hhhn…" ucapnya pelan tapi Ohta mampu mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum tipis. Ohta tidak menjawabnya, baginya jawaban itu tidak perlu, toh ia yakin Tanaka juga tau kalau ia mencintainya. Ohta terus menghentakkan miliknya dilubang Tanaka, semakin lama semakin cepat hingga membuat Tanaka meracau tak karuan.

"Akh, Ohta aku tidak tahan…"gumam Tanaka.

"Nggh…Ohta." Setelah itu cairan Tanaka pun keluar dengan derasnya membasahi peutnya dan Ohta. Tanaka keluar dengan ekspresi paling manis yang pernah Ohta lihat.

"Tanaka. Hm." Ohta menarik Tanaka dan mencium bibirnya untuk meredam desahannya. Tanaka membelalak ketika merasakan semburan hangat dilubangnya. Setelah sensasi itu, Tanaka mendesah merasakan Ohta yang menarik miliknya keluar. Lelehan cairan itu merembes dan sebagian ikut keluar dari lubang Tanaka. Ohta menarik selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua sambil memeluk Tanaka.

"Ohta?" panggil Tanaka sambil menyentuh bahu Ohta.

"Shhh… tidurlah, kau lelah kan? Aku akan membangunkanmu sebelum waktu makan malam nanti. Aku akan menginap." Ucap Ohta sambil mengusap helaian hitam dikepala Tanaka dan membuat Tanaka merasa nyaman kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"Aishiteru, Ohta~" gumam Tanaka sebelum dirinya jatuh kealam mimpi.

Ohta tersenyum tulus sambil mengelus pipi Tanaka. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Jawab Ohta pelan, entah Tanaka mendengarnya atau tidak. Saat dirasanya dengkuran halus milik Tanaka keluar, Ohta bangun dan mengambil bajunya yang berserakan dan segera memakainya. Membereskan sisa kekacauan tadi.

 _ **Tok…Tok…!**_

" _Onii-chan?_ Apa kau didalam?"

Bukankah Tanaka bilang jika Rino menginap dirumah temannya? Ohta membeku ditempatnya.

Mam…pus…

.

.

.

To be continue. . .

A/N : Hayooo loh Ohta, ketahuan calon adek ipar. Salah sendiri napsuan :v hwehehe. Hallo… hallo… saya kembali lagi? Malam minggu ditemani dengan yang asem – asem seru kan ya /digusur

Janjinya setelah UKK, tapi UKK kurang sehari lagi dan saya malah nulis _full bed scene_ gini. Meski nggak _hot hot_ amat sih XD gimana gimana? Ada komentar?

Kalau suka, jangan lupa tinggalin bintangnya ya :D _*cmiw~_


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING : HARAP JANGAN DIBACA SIANG HARI. ADA SEDIKIT 'NGANU' NYA DIBAGIAN BAWAH.**

Mam…pus…

Ohta kelabakan didalam kamar, sementara Tanaka sudah jatuh kealam mimpi. Ohta sendiri juga tidak tega mau membangunkan Tanaka karena pemuda itu terlihat lelah sekali setelah mereka melakukan 'itu'.

Haduh, haduh, Ohta kebingungan. Ia bahkan baru memakai celana dalamnya saja, kalau baju sih ia dari tadi tidak melepasnya. Celana panjangnya ia tenteng saja sementara dirinya bingung mencari tempat persembunyian.

 **Tok…! Tok…!**

" _Onii-chan?_ Kau didalam?"

" _Are?_ Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar suara didalam? Apa _Onii-chan_ tidur ya?"

Ohta sudah menyembunyikan dirinya. Ia mendengar gumaman Rino dibalik pintu kamar Tanaka. Ohta hanya Masuk kekamar mandi dan menguncinya dari dalam. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar Rino—adiknya Tanaka tidak sampai masuk kekamar ini. Apalagi, Ohta baru ingat jika Tanaka sedang tidur dalam keadaan telanjang dan hanya tertutupi selimut sampai batas dadanya saja. Bisa jadi perkara besar kalau menyangkut soal Tanaka didepan Rino. Gadis itu kan, agak mengidap _Brother complex._

" _Onii-chan!_ Kau tidur ya? Ya sudah aku mau kembali kerumah teman dan menginap. Tadi aku hanya mengambil beberapa buku tugas dan atribut untuk sekolah besok! _Jaa ne!_ "

Ohta mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Menghela napas lega kemudian segera memakai celana panjangnya yang tadi belum sempat ia kenakan.

Ohta mendekati ranjang Tanaka kemudian duduk dipinggiran ranjang tersebut. Lengannya terulur dan mendarat di helaian kelam milik Tanaka sambil mengusapnya perlahan.

"Mngghh…." Tanaka menggeliat. Ia membuka matanya.

"Ssssh… tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu." Bisik Ohta sambil mengecup kening Tanaka dengan lembut. Tanaka yang masih setengah sadar kembali memejamkan kedua matanya dan kembali terlelap. Ohta menghela napas—lagi. Mungkin, ia harus menyusul Tanaka untuk tidur, ia juga lelah dan mengantuk.

.

.

"Nggh…." Tanaka menggeliat. Ia mengedip – ngedipkan matanya yang terasa lengket. Ia hendak bangun saat merasakan sebuah lengan kekar melingkar manis di pinggangnya. Tanaka menoleh, mendapati wajah Ohta yang sedang tidur begitu tenang disampingnya. Ah, mereka tidur bersama kan setelah mereka melakukan 'itu'. Wajah Tanaka memanas. Ia tidak menyangka jika ia akan melakukan itu di masa SMA nya. Apakah ini tidak apa – apa?

Tanaka menggeser tubuh nya untuk lebih dekat dengan Ohta. Ia memandang dalam – dalam sosok yang telah 'menyentuhnya' beberapa waktu yang lalu. Salah satu tangannya terulur untuk membelai pipi Ohta, merabanya perlahan. Tanaka tersenyum tipis. Ia melingkarkan tangannya dileher Ohta sembari memposisikan wajahnya menghadap dada Ohta.

"Hangat." Gumam Tanaka pelan, kemudian ia kembali memejamkan matanya dan menyusul Ohta untuk tidur kembali, namun Tanaka merasa tidak bisa tidur. Sudah lima belas menit ia memejamkan kedua matanya tapi ia belum juga terlelap.

Tanaka mengerang pelan. Ia bangun dari baringannya, kemudian membuka selimut yang sejak tadi menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Ia berjalan pelan – pelan menuju kamar mandi. Baru saja Tanaka berdiri, 'sesuatu' mengalir dari lubangnya dan merembes keluar sampai kekakinya.

"Nggh…Ugh." Wajah Tanaka merona. Itu kan cairan Ohta. Tanaka menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia merapatkan kedua kakinya dan berjalan perlahan. Sebenarnya mau bagaimanapun cara Tanaka berjalan, cairan itu masih terus menetes dari lubangnya. Apalagi jika ia berjalan biasa, pasti sudah mengalir dari tadi.

"Ugh, padahal hanya melakukannya sekali, tapi ini banyak sekali." Keluh Tanaka sambil menyiram seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menghadap ke cermin yang ada dikamar mandinya. Kulitnya yang putih benar – benar telah ditandai. Lihat saja, leher sampai bahu yang penuh dengan bercak merah keunguan, dada, bahkan sampai perut dan paha nya.

"Bagaimana mengeluarkan ini?" Tanaka menyiram bagian belakangnya sejak tadi berharap sisa Ohta didalamnya akan segera keluar, menyimpan benih Ohta ditubuhnya itu rasanya aneh.

Tanaka masih focus membersihkan dirinya ketika ada seseorang yang masuk kekamar mandi miliknya. Tanaka tersentak saat mendapati Ohta berdiri dibelakangnya dengan wajah merona samar memandangi apa yang ia lakukan.

"Ehem. Ta—Tanaka, kau… ugh!" Ohta menutup mulutnya.

Tanaka menunduk. "Ano, Ohta… A—aku, hmmm… maukah kau membantuku membersihkan ini?" Tanya Tanaka sambil menunduk malu.

Ohta terkejut dengan permintaan Tanaka yang benar – benar tidak terduga. Ohta kembali memandang tubuh kekasihnya. Dalam hati Ohta merasa bangga telah menandai miliknya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah. Menghadaplah kesana dan pegangan." Titah Ohta. Ia jadi terlihat sudah berpengalaman berhadapan dengan hal yang seperti ini padahal sebelumnya ia merona memandang Tanaka telanjang didepannya.

Bagus, sekarang sebenarnya kesempatan yang bagus untuk Ohta melakukannya lagi. Sekarang posisi Tanaka membelakanginya sambil menungging. Posisi yang pas untuk di tusuk bukan? Ohta menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran kotor yang baru saja melintasi otaknya.

Ohta mendekat, tangan kirinya memegangi pinggul Tanaka, kemudian ia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke lubang Tanaka. Ohta menggerakkan jarinya memutar, menusuk, dan gerakan tak beraturan lainnya untuk membuat sisa cairannya keluar.

"Mmmmnggh… ah…Oh…tah." Tanaka berusaha sekuat tenaga meredam desahannya. Ia malu sekali karena ia mendesah disaat seperti ini.

"Rileks Tanaka, kau menarik jariku. Ugh." Ohta jadi ikut – ikutan mengerang, padahal hanya jarinya yang tertanam disana. Ohta merasa sesak dicelananya hanya karena mendengar lenguhan Tanaka, dan ia merasa begitu mesum.

"Gomen Tanaka, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi." Ohta menarik Tanaka dan memposisikannya di pangkuannya.

"O—Ohta, apa yang… hyah!" Tanaka mengerang saat milik Ohta masuk dengan tiba – tiba dilubangnya. Ini tidak sesakit saat mereka melakukannya awal tadi, meski masih ada rasa perih di sana.

"Oh…ta… a—aku, hnggh…"

Ohta memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati saat – saat dimana dinding rectum Tanaka menjepitnya.

"Tanaka, coba bergeraklah."

Tanaka yang bingung hanya bergerak mengikuti nalurinya. Menarik kan pantat nya naik turun sambil mengerang nikmat. "Ohta… ha… ahn…"

"Ah… Tanaka." Ohta membantu Tanaka menggerakkan dirinya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk memlintir putting Tanaka.

"Haanh… Ohta… akuh… ma..u"

"Sebentar lagi sayang, kita bersama."

"Ha…ah… hm… mngghh… hyah!"

Ohta mencium Tanaka saat keduanya mencapai klimaks. Tanaka terkulai lemas di dada Ohta, sementara Ohta tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Tanaka dengan lembut.

" _Ne,_ Ohta, kau harus tanggung jawab." Ujar Tanaka dengan cemberut.

Ohta menggaruk tengkuknya. "Hahaha… oke, oke, aku akan membersihknannya. Sepertinya aku harus mulai sedia pengaman untuk kita 'main'."

Wajah Tanaka merona, itu artinya mereka akan sering 'bermain'?

" _Hentaiyaro!"_

Ohta tertawa terbahak – bahak melihat ekspresi malu Tanaka. Sepertinya ia akan betah bersama pemuda ini. dia manis, menggemaskan, dan akh… intinya sesuatu yang membuat Ohta merasa candu akan sosoknya.

.

.

.

To be continue . . .

A/N : hyah! Ohta emang mesumer sejati kayaknya :v cie… yang 'main' lagi. Halo! Saya kembali nih, dengan sedikit 'sodokan' dibagian akhir /dibuang

Gimana … gimana?

Jangan lupa Tinggalkan jejak ya~

 _See you!_


	14. Chapter 14

**SIDE STORY SHIMURA & KATOU**

 _PS : INI HANYA IMAJINASI SAYA SOAL KATOU YANG NGAMBEK DI CHAPTER 11. ANGGAP SAJA CHAPTER 11,5. NGGAK DIBACA NGGAK APA – APA KARENA NGGAK AKAN MENGGANGGU JALAN CERITA UTAMANYA. TAPI KALAU DIBACA SIH, SAYA MALAH SENENG X'D_

.

.

.

Setelah mendengar cerita soal kesalah pahaman antara Ohta dan Tanaka serta ejekan dari Shimura, Katou memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Katao malas meladeni Shimura kali ini. oh, katakan saja kalau Katou manja, berlebihan, atau malah gampang _baper,_ tapi Katou merasa sangat kesal jika yang mengejeknya itu Shimura. Katou bisa tahan jika teman – temannya melontarkan ejekan tapi Katou tidak bisa tahan jika yang mengucapkan ejekan itu adalah Shimura.

Ia berjalan terburu – buru sambil menghentakkan langkahnya sesekali. Wajahnya tertekuk masam dan kedua belah bibir mungil itu menggerutu tidak jelas sepanjang jalan. Shimura menghela napas, ia sudah hapal betul dengan tingkah Katou yang mudah tersinggung jika ia mengejeknya, padahal niatnya Shimura hanya bercanda saja. Shimura hanya mengikuti langkah pemuda manis itu tidak jauh dibelakangnya, memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana punggung mungil itu bergerak menjauhinya. Shimura ingin sekali langsung berlari dan merangkulnya seeprti biasa, tapi melihat keadaan sekarang sepertinya hal itu tidak mungkin dilakukan.

Entah kenapa, Shimura jadi teringat dengan kejadian saling menjauhi antara Ohta dan Tanaka waktu itu. Jangan bilang hanya karena ini Katou akan menjauhinya. Shimura pikir, Katou bukanlah sosok yang terlalu memikirkan ejekan seseorang. Seingatnya, dikelas juga banyak yang saling melontarkan ejekan sambil tertawa dan itu hanya dimaksudkan untuk candaan saja. Shimura ingat betul Katou bahkan tidak pernah marah saat teman – teman mereka yang lain mengejek Katou dikelas. Pemuda itu hanya tertawa sambil ikut bercanda bersama mereka. Lalu, kenapa jika ia yang mengejek Katou, meski ini bercanda, pemuda itu malah ngambek dan enggan dekat dengannya?

Shimura menghela napas. ia melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada sembari terus mengikuti kemana langkah kaki Katou pergi. Tak berapa lama, Katou berhenti. Shimura reflek ikut berhenti ditempatnya. Katou berbalik dan memandang wajah Shimura dengan raut wajah kesalnya. Bibir mengerucut, wajah ditekuk, dan tatapan sinis yang benar – benar familiar bagi Shimura.

"Jangan mengikutiku!" Teriak Katou dari tempatnya.

Shimura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia memasang ekspresi kebingungan yang ketara diwajahnya. "Loh? Arah jalan kita kan memang sama." Ujar Shimura kalem.

Katou terkejut. Kalau dari café tadi, arah mereka memang sama. Seketika Katou merasa malu. Ia menunduk dalam sambil memainkan jari – jarinya. Ada semburat kemerahan yang amat terlihat dikedua pipi pemuda itu. Shimura tidak tahan ingin tertawa tapi ia urung melakukannya. Nanti urusannya malah semakin panjang.

"Huh… i—itu, aku—Aaaarrrggg! Terserah lah!"

Wajah itu kembali memasang ekspresi kesal lagi. Katou berbalik lagi dan meneruskan jalannya. Shimura tahu jika pemuda bersurai gelap itu tengah malu. Terlihat jelas sekali. Katou itu tidak pandai menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Meski mereka berjalan dengan jarak, tapi Shimura bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi Katou.

Shimura terkekeh pelan. Merasa lucu dengan semua tingkah laku Katou. Sejujurnya, Shimura memang tengah mengikuti Katou dan ia dari tadi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah nya. Itu menggemaskan. Ups!

" _Ne,_ Katou _-chan?_ "

Shimura menyeringai ketika memanggil Katou dengan embel – embel _"–chan"_ nya. Itu hanyalah salah satu cara Shimura menggoda teman dekatnya ini. Lihat saja, setelah ini pasti Katou akan berbalik dengan wajah semakin masam.

"JANGAN MENANGGILKU DENGAN _–CHAN!_ "

Tuh kan. Shimura selalu berhasil menggoda Katou hanya dengan menambahkan _suffick "—chan"_ di akhir nama nya. Shimura tersenyum puas. Ia maju mendekati Katou sementara Katou hanya diam ditempat tanpa mengatakan apapun. Hanya dengan melihat ekspresinya saja Shimura tahu jika Katou tengah kesal level akut.

"Mau apa kau?" Katou mundur beberapa langkah.

Shimura terkekeh. "Hey, tingkahmu seperti gadis yang mau diperkosa saja." Ia tergelak sambil memegangi perutnya yang kram karena tertawa.

Katou mendengus. Ia merasa dipermainkan oleh orang didepannya. Dengan perasaan kesal yang sudah sampai di ubun – ubun, Katou mendekati Shimura dan memukul bahunya dengan kepalan tangan. "Dasar menjijikkan! Jangan mengikutiku! Pergi!" Usir Katou dengan kasar.

"Aw!" Shimura meringis. Sekecil apapun Katou, dia tetaplah laki – laki remaja dengan kekuatannya yang tidak bisa diremehkan. Ia memegangi bahunya yang berdenyut sakit sambil mengelusnya perlahan. Katou tersenyum puas melihatnya.

Shimura menghela napas. "Sepertinya hari ini kau memang tidak ingin didekati." Ujarnya datar sambil berlalu pergi melewati Katou.

Katou tersentak. Ia memandang Shimura yang berjalan meninggalkannya. Seketika rasa bersalah muncul dihatinya. Apa jangan – jangan, Shimura kesakitan gara – gara pukulannya tadi ya? Betapa polosnya perkiraan Katou saat ini. Tapi bagaimanapun, Katou merasa kecewa juga ditinggalkan dengan ekspresi paling datar milik Shimura. Meski Shimura itu kelihatannya kalem – kalem saja, tapi dia juga bisa menunjukkan sisi sinis, atau dingin khas nya, dan itu adalah sisi dimana Katou begitu membencinya. Kali ini Katou sepertinya belum sadar sepenuhnya jika yang membuat Shimura bersikap seperti itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Shimu—ra—" gumam Katou pelan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah kenapa hanya untuk berteriak memanggil namanya saja lidahnya terasa kelu. Ah, yang menginginkan Shimura pergi kan juga dirinya sendiri, sekarang malah ia yang merasa ditinggalkan. Konyol.

Katou mengepalkan tangannya kuat – kuat. Kedua matanya memerah menahan tangis. Katou memang gampang menangis kalau soal seperti ini. Mungkin karena hatinya yang begitu lembut.

"SHIMURA!"

Katou berteriak dengan kekuatan penuh hingga ia terengah – engah setelahnya. Ia menunduk, bertumpu dengan kedua tangannya di lutut. Katou tidak peduli jika memang akhirnya Shimura memilih untuk tidak berbalik. Tapi… jauh dalam hatinya Katou juga berharap Shimura akan berbalik dan menghampirinya seperti biasa. Sekarang Katou tahu jika semua ini kesalahannya. Setidaknya, jika Shimura berbalik Katou masih punya keberanian untuk meminta maaf padanya. Terkesan kurang ajar memang. Katou yang membuat kesalahan tapi ia mengaharap Shimura yang menghampirinya baru kemudian ia minta maaf.

Satu tepukan lembut dikepala dirasakan oleh Katou sesaat sebelum air matanya menetes karena putus asa. Ia mendongak, wajah Shimura tepat beberapa senti didepannya. Katou mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya, mulutnya terbuka dan kedua matanya melotot. Ekspresi terkejut yang lucu. Shimura terkekeh melihat ekspresi itu.

"Dasar payah, begitu saja menangis." Ejek Shimura sambil menarik pipi kanan Katou.

Sementara itu, Katou yang belum sadar sepenuhnya hanya berkedip – kedip bingung hingga menyadari bahwa Shimura menarik pipi kanannya dengan brutal.

"Oh! Apa yang kau lakukan, _baka!_ "

Katou berusaha melepaskan tangan Shimura yang masih bertengger manis di pipi kanannya. Jangan kira cubitan Shimura itu seperti cubitan main – main a la sinetron _alay_ di TV. Cubitan Shimura itu cubitan yang sebenarnya, tak kenal ampun dan rasanya panas dan pedih. Katou yakin setelah Shimura melepas tangannya aka nada bercak kemerahan disana.

"Bwahahaha! Kau lucu sekali. Uwo~ _kawaii ne!_ " Goda Shimura sambil mengacak – acak rambut Katou.

Katou mendengus kesal, tapi ia tersenyum. Berniat untuk membalasnya, Katou berusaha mengejar Shimura yang telah lebih dulu melepaskan Katou dan berlari kabur. Shimrua tertawa – tawa sambil berlari dan menggoda Katou.

Hal seperi ini mungkin tidak akan terjadi dua kali. Didunia ini, tidak aka nada hal – hal yang akan terjadi dua kali, maka manfaatkan apa yang terjadi saat ini. kita perlu memikirkan masa depan, dan kita juga perlu menengok masa lalu sebagai pelajaran. Tapi, yang lebih penting dari semua itu adalah apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Katou tersenyum lebar ditengah pengejarannya terhadap Shimura. Mereka berdua tertawa, bahagia, bersama. Setidaknya, biarlah mereka menikmati saat seperti ini. belum tentu besok mereka akan menikmatinya lagi.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/N : SEBENTAR LAGI FF OHTA TANAKA NYA AKAN TAMAT HEHE…**

 **Mind to vote or comment? :D**


	15. Chapter 15

Tanaka bangun dengan keadaan paling berantakan sepanjang hidupnya. Lihat saja, keadaan tubuhnya yang telanjang tanpa sehelai pakaian sama sekali, bercak kemerahan hasil karya Ohta menyebar nyaris disetiap jengkal tubuhnya, peluh yang mengering dan terasa lengket ditubuhnya. Keadaan kamarnya sudah lumayan rapi sejak kekacauan yang mereka berdua buat. Sepertinya Ohta benar – benar menepati perkataannya untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang mereka buat sendiri. hanya tinggal tubuh Tanaka saja yang perlu dibereskan saat ini. semalam, Ohta benar – benar menginap disini dan Tanaka merasa nyaman berada dipelukan pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Rasanya benar – benar menyenangkan, meski Tanaka lumayang sulit tidur karena keadaan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk dan rasa nyeri yang menyengat dibawah sana. Tapi toh, Tanaka menyukainya. Eh!

Tanaka hanya berbaring saja meski sebenarnya ia ingin sekali segera bangkit dan berendam di kamar mandi. Tapi… melihat wajah Ohta yang tidur disampingnya dengan lengan melingkari perutnya, rasanya sayang jika ia beranjak pergi. Ah, sepertinya Tanaka sudah kecanduan Ohta. Pelan – pelan lengan Tanaka terulur dan mendarat di pipi Ohta. Ia membelainya perlahan, wajah Tanaka tersenyum dengan semu dikedua pipinya. Manis.

"Suka dengan wajahku, sayang?"

Tanaka tersentak. Ohta tiba – tiba bangun dan memegang tangannya yang sedang asyik membelai pipi Ohta. Wajah Tanaka memerah malu, ia ketahuan tengah menyentuh Ohta. Tanaka bahkan melihat seringai mengerikan di bibir Ohta. Oh, apakah Tanaka baru saja melakukan kesalahan fatal?

"A—aku, hanya—"

 _Cup!_

Tanaka membeku. Bibir Ohta menempel dengan bibirnya sendiri. hanya kecupan ringan, tanpa napsu dan gerakan seperti yang telah Ohta lakukan sebelum – sebelumnya. Kecupan lima detik itu malah member efek yang lebih gila pada tubuh Tanaka. Ia bahkan sampai tidak mampu berkata apa – apa. Hanya wajahnya saja, ya wajah Tanaka memerah sampai ke telinga nya. Ohta terkekeh melihat itu.

Setelah lepas dari keterkejutannya, Tanaka buru – buru bangun, ia bahkan lupa jika dirinya sedang telanjang dengan bercak merah mengerikan nyaris diseluruh tubuhnya. Tanaka turun dari tempat tidur, sejujurnya daripada mandi, saat ini Tanaka hanya ingin menghindari Ohta sebentar. Ia malu. Tanaka berjalan cepat – cepat menuju kamar mandi, tapi sial bokongnya yang masih terasa nyeri dan pinggangnya yang serasa mau patah membuatnya jatuh sambil meringis sakit. Ohta cepat – cepat datang menghampirinya. Posisi jatuh Tanaka benar – benar mengundang. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa jatuh dengan posisi menungging seakan – akan tengah memamerkan bokong seksi nya itu pada Ohta? Oh sial, sepertinya Ohta perlu memperkuat pertahanan dirinya.

"Kau tidak apa – apa?" Tanya Ohta khawatir. Tanaka menggigit bibir menahan sakit, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk.

Ohta terkekeh. "Rasanya kau seperti menggodaku saat ini." ujar Ohta jenaka. Tanaka mendengus mendengarnya. Apa – apaan dia itu, disaat bokong Tanaka sakit malah dikira menggodanya. "Benar – benar sakit ya?" Tanya Ohta.

Tanaka melirik Ohta sinis. "Kau pikir karena siapa bokongku sakit?" sungutnya tajam.

Wow! Tanaka bahkan bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi itu sekarang. Kemana Tanaka si pemalas yang kerjanya hanya menguap dan memasang wajah tembok itu? Ini kemajuan. Hanya dalam waktu singkat seorang Ohta bisa merubah Tanaka menjadi sosok yang ekspresif seperti sekarang.

"Oke, oke, _gomen._ Sini aku bantu." Ohta berjongkok disamping Tanaka yang masih setia dengan posisi nunggingnya. Salahkan saja sosok disampingnya ini. Tanaka curiga sebenarnya Ohta adalah _type_ sadis saat diranjang. Ohta memegangi pinggang Tanaka kemudian segera mengangkat tubuh nya dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

"Oi, kenapa digendong?" Tanya Tanaka. Pura – pura saja terus mengelak, dalam hati sebenarnya Tanaka hanya malu. Lihat saja wajahnya yang kembali merah.

"Hm? Karena bokongmu sakit 'kan?"

Ohta sialan. Kenapa juga pemuda itu mengatakan alasannya selancar itu. Memangnya Ohta tidak merasakan malu atau canggung bagaimana begitu? Setelah melakukan sex kemarin, Ohta bersikap biasa saja seakan – akan hal ini sudah biasa terjadi diantara mereka. Atau… sebenarnya Ohta sudah biasa melakukan sex dengan orang lain? Seketika Tanaka menyesal memikirkannya. Bagaimana jika memang benar begitu? Berarti Tanaka bukan yang pertama baginya?

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ohta ketika ia mendapati aura wajah Tanaka yang tiba – tiba menjadi suram.

Tanaka tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggeleng saja. Ohta sebenarnya tahu jika Tanaka tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Kalau hanya membaca raut wajah Tanaka saja, Ohta pasti bisa. Mereka sudah lama bersama – sama dan itu cukup untuk membuat Ohta kenal lebih dalam seluk – beluk mengenai Tanaka.

"Kau meragukan sesuatu tentangku?"

Tanaka mendongak. Pertanyaan yang sangat tepat dengan apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Tanaka saat ini. "A—anu… itu—"

 _Cup!_

"A—apa yang k—kau laku—kan?" Tanya Tanaka gelagapan. Ia memegangi bibirnya yang lagi – lagi dikecup tanpa permisi oleh pemuda jangkung yang semalam telah meremukkan badannya.

"Menciummu." Jawab Ohta santai.

Tanaka menggeram. Ah, bagaimanapun keadaannya, Ohta tetap saja bersikap santai seakan – akan tidak terjadi apapun. Sebuah pertanyaan melesak dikepalanya dan rasanya Tanaka tidak tahan untuk tidak menanyakannya.

" _Ne,_ Ohta… kau… sudah berapa kali 'melakukannya'?" Tanya Tanaka lirih. Ia bahkan tidak berani menatap Ohta. Takut. Tanaka takut jika jawaban Ohta adalah jawaban yang tidak ia inginkan.

"Ha? Melakukan apa?" Tanya Ohta.

Tanaka menggigit bibirnya. "Itu… melakukan… er… sex?"

Sebelah alis Ohta terangkat. Tatapannya menjadi bingung. Tanaka sendiri juga ikutan bingung melihat ekspresi Ohta yang seperti itu. Memangnya pertanyaannya aneh sekali ya sampai – sampai Ohta memasang ekspresi seperti itu?

"Hm… dua kali? Semalam kita melakukannya berapa kali?"

Wajah Tanaka memerah. Sialan. Kenapa Ohta malah menanyakan kegiatan mereka semalam. Entah berapa ronde Ohta menghentaki lubang Tanaka semalam hingga tubuh Tanaka rasanya remuk. Sakit semua.

"K—kenapa kau malah menanyakan itu?" Tanya Tanaka malu – malu.

Ohta terkekeh. "Kan, aku melakukannya denganmu. Jadi aku memastikannya."

"U—uh, su—sudahlah lupakan saja."

Ohta mengangkat bahu, kemudian melanjutkan tujuannya membawa kekasihnya kekamar mandi. Didalam kamar mandi, mereka mandi berdua. Sebenarnya Tanaka sudah menyuruh Ohta untuk segera keluar dan membiarkan dirinya membersihkan diri sampai sebersih – bersihnya. Tapi Ohta memang manusia bebal sejati. Ia menolak mentah – mentah dan malah mengangkat tubuh telanjang Tanaka dan membawanya masuk ke dalam _bathtub_ bersama dirinya sendiri. Tanaka jadi kurang nyaman dengan posisinya. Berada di depan tubuh Ohta yang telanjang itu membuatnya merasa merinding. Ia bukannya risih, hanya saja… kalau dibiarkan begini terus Tanaka hanya akan menahan getaran aneh didadanya. Kulit mereka saling bersentuhan, Ohta terus mengusap – usap dada Tanaka dan terkadang jahil mencubit _nipple pink_ milik Tanaka, membuat si pemilik mengeluarkan suara aneh, antara menggeram marah atau malah melenguh nikmat.

Kalau sudah begini, Ohta hanya tertawa – tawa senang melihat respon tubuh Tanaka terhadap sentuhannya. Tubuh Tanaka benar – benar sensitif. Tidak hanya sampai disitu, Tanaka harus menahan rasa merinding ketika pantatnya menempel di selangkangan Ohta dengan 'benda' miliknya yang tegang seakan – akan siap menusuk pertahannya.

Ini siksaan bagi Tanaka, dan hiburan untuk Ohta.

.

.

.

To be continue . . .

a/n : lanjut apa kagak ya? XD

ingat! Sebentar lagi ff ini akan berakhir. Hehehe

mind to review?


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sorry for typo(s)**_

Tanaka menguap bosan. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia melakukan itu dalam kurun waktu sepuluh menit sejak ia mendudukkan dirinya dibangku nya. Bosan. Tanaka tengah bosan level akut. Ohta tidak masuk sekolah sejak dua hari yang lalu. Setelah beberapa hal mesum yang mereka lakukan hari itu, esoknya Ohta malah sakit. Saya bilang kakaknya sedang demam tinggi. Tanaka sebenarnya ingin mengunjunginya, tapi ia urung melakukannya saat melihat Echizen dengan semangat menemani Ohta. Oh, Tanaka tidak cemburu kok—setidaknya berusaha untuk tidak cemburu. Shimura dan Katou bahkan sudah mengunjunginya dua kali. Di sudut hatinya, Tanaka benar – benar ingin menemui Ohta saat ini. melihat bagaimana keadaannya, dan menemaninya meski hanya sebentar. Tanaka tidak ingin Ohta berpikir jika ia adalah kekasih yang buruk dan tak acuh.

Kira – kira… apa yang sedang dilakukan Ohta sekarang?

Tanaka sering bertanya – tanya dalam hati soal ini. ia sebenarnya tidak bermaksud melakolis begini. Apakah berlebihan jika Tanaka merindukan Ohta padahal baru dua hari mereka tidak bertemu. Sebelum mereka resmi jadi kekasih, Tanaka biasa saja meski tidak bertemu dengan Ohta seminggu atau bahkan lebih. Ohta juga tidak mengirim pesan atau menghubunginya. Tanaka jadi kepikiran.

"Katou…"

Tanaka menghampiri Katou yang tengah asyik mengobrol bersama teman – temannya. Cowok yang sejenis dengan Tanaka itu menoleh cepat dengan senyum yang terpatri manis di bibir mungilnya. "Iya?"

" _Etto…_ hm… bagaimana keadaan Ohta?" Tanya Tanaka gugup.

Katou menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung. "Kau belum menjenguknya? Bukankah kalian pacaran?"

Tanaka menggigit bibir bawahnya. " _Ano…_ a—aku sebenarnya—"

"Mau mengunjunginya bersama nanti sore?"

Baik Tanaka dan Katou menoleh bersamaan. Shimura tersenyum lebar dibelakang Tanaka. Sepertinya, Shimura peka dengan keadaan Tanaka saat ini. Kalau Katou sih, dia terlalu polos hanya untuk mengerti apa yang mengganjal dihati teman – temannya. Meski diantara Shimura dan Katou yang lebih dekat dengan Tanaka itu Katou, tapi kandidat nomer satu yang gampang peka itu Shimura. Seperti yang diharapkan dari kaum 'atasan'.

"Tapi, bukannya kalian—"

"—Ayo!" belum sempat Tanaka meneruskan kalimatnya, Katou buru – buru memotongnya dengan riang. Ia menghela napas. yah… setidaknya, Tanaka tidak akan canggung kalau kesana bersama mereka.

"Bagaimana, Tanaka?" Tanya Shimura memastikan.

Tanaka memandang Shimura dan Katou bergantian, kemudian mengangguk. Pemuda manis ini sebenarnya ingin tersenyum, namun ia menyembunyikannya dibalik wajah datarnya.

" _Yosh!_ Pulang sekolah nanti kita mampir beli camilan." Ujar Katou riang.

Shimura terkekeh, ia mengacak surai kelam milik Katou membuat si empunya mendengus. "Kita mau menjenguk orang sakit, bukannya menonton film."

Katou mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sementara Shimura hanya tergelak melihat ekspresi pemuda itu. Tanaka memandang mereka, sepertinya ada yang berbeda dari mereka berdua. Ia mengangkat bahu, kemudian berdiri dan kembali ke bangkunya sendiri. Mungkin… tidur akan mempercepat waktunya. Dasar pemalas!

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah baru berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu. Tanaka masih menguap, ia merenggangkan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak peduli dengan keadaannnya yang benar – benar berantakan. Toh, teman – temannya sudah biasa dengan kebiasaannya. Kalau saja Katou tidak membangunkannya barusan, mungkin Tanaka akan kebablasan dan batal menjenguk Ohta. Kalau masalah tidur, Tanaka itu jagonya. Tanaka itu adalah manusia pemalas sejati. Tidak heran jika ia bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktunya untuk tidur daripada melakukan hal – hal lain seperti kebanyakan orang.

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat!" Katou mengapit lengan Tanaka yang nyaris sama dengan ukuran tangannya sendiri, sementara Tanaka hanya pasrah saja digandeng begitu. Shimura yang melihat interaksi keduanya hanya terkekeh pelan. Bukannya menggemaskan melihat dua orang berwajah manis saling bergandengan begitu?

Mereka mampir ke supermarket sebentar untuk membeli beberapa buah – buahan dan makanan ringan, untuk yang kedua itu sebenarnya keinginannya Katou. meski bertubuh kurus kerempeng begitu, kalau soal makanan Katou tidak mampu menolaknya.

Setelah dari supermarket, mereka segera berkunjung kerumah Ohta. Disana, ada Echizen yang tengah menemani Ohta dikamarnya. Mungkin gadis itu langsung kesana setelah pulang sekolah mengingat rumah mereka yang bersebelahan. Tanaka sebenarnya merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran Echizen. Tidak, bukannya Tanaka membenci gadis itu, lagipula ia sendiri juga tidak punya hak untuk membenci gadis itu. Echizen sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan hal buruk padanya. Tanaka hanya… iri?

Sepertinya Tanaka punya sisi _Tsundere_ ya? Bilang saja jika ia cemburu melihat kedekatan mereka. Dasar _uke tsundere._

" _Ojjamasimasu!"_

Tanaka diam saja memperhatikan bagaimana gadis itu dengan telaten merawat Ohta. Mengganti kompres di dahi Ohta yang sudah mendingin dan mengupaskan buah – buahan untuknya. Dibalik sikap premannya, ternyata gadis itu telaten juga.

Andai saja Tanaka yang ada diposisi itu…

Tanaka langsung saja menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengusir pikirannya barusan. Tanaka tidak mungkin bisa melakukan itu 'kan? Dia laki – laki, jangankan mengupas buah untuk orang lain, untuk memakan makanannya sendiri saja berantakan sekali. Tanaka khawatir kalau – kalau ia malah mengupas kulit tangannya sendiri alih – alih mengupas kulit buah untuk Ohta.

"Oi, Tanaka kok diam saja sih?" katou menyikut pelan lengan Tanaka sambil membisiki nya. Tanaka menoleh sebentar kemudian tanpa sadar ia menghela napas.

"Ohta, aku pulang dulu ya? Sudah ada teman – teman mu." Echizen bangkit dari duduknya. Ia mengangguk kepada Shimura, Tanaka, dan Katou kemudian keluar dari ruangan ini.

Shimura melirik Tanaka yang seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Ohta. Pemuda berkaca mata itu peka dengan keadaan sekitarnya. " _Ne,_ Katou bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Tanya Shimura sambil tersenyum.

"Kemana?"

Shimura berdiri, menarik lengan Katou kemudian mengapitnya dan membawa keluar dari ruangan itu. "Ohta, Tanaka, kami keluar sebentar ya!"

.

.

Hening…

Baik Ohta maupun Tanaka hanya diam saja. Sekaranh, mereka hanya berduaan saja didalam kamar Ohta. Tanaka sejak tadi hanya menunduk sambil memainkan jemarinya sementara Ohta masih setia memandangi tingkah Tanaka.

" _Ano,_ Tanaka?"

Tanak mendongak. Ia seperti terkejut padahal Ohta memanggilnya dengan suara pelan. Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu sejak Shimura dan Katou meninggalkan kamar Ohta dan sudah sejak sepuluh menit pula mereka hanya terdiam tanpa melakukan apapun. Lama – lama Ohta jengah juga dengan keheningan ini. ia tidak terbiasa dengan suasana canggung semacam ini. lagipula, bukankah mereka sudah resmi menjadi kekasih? Lalu kenapa tingkah Tanaka masih canggung seakan – akan mereka baru kenal kemarin.

Ohta berusaha bangun dari tempat berbaringnya. Agak susah mengingat kondisi kepalanya yang berdenyut – denyut menyakitkan. Tanaka yang melihat itu jadi khawatir. Ia mendekat dan membantu Ohta untuk duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang. Tanaka juga memasangkan bantal dipunggung Ohta agar kekasihnya itu bisa duduk dengan nyaman.

"Tidak ingin menyapa kekasihmu, Tanaka?" Goda Ohta.

Tanaka bersumpah ia melihat seringai mengerikan dibibir pucat kekasihnya itu. _"Etto…"_

"Kemari sebentar. Duduklah di pangkuanku."

Tanaka tersentak. Bagaimana mungkin Ohta berani meminta itu bahkan saat mereka ada dirumah Ohta. Bagaimana jika orang tua nya tiba – tiba masuk, atau mungkin adiknya yang masuk? Sepertinya Ohta benar – benar sakit.

" _N—nani?"_

"Kemarilah. Kau sedang sakit lho, masa kau tidak mau menurutiku?" Dasar licik. Ohta menyeringai puas melihat Tanaka yang beranjak naik ke pangkuannya. Meski sakit begitu, bukan berarti Ohta menjadi lemah bukan. Kalau hanya untuk berciuman, Ohta masih punya stok tenaga yang lebih dari cukup kok. Eh!

Tanaka duduk dengan canggung di pangkuan Ohta. Ia memainkan jemarinya lagi. Sepertinya itu adalah tindakan yang biasa ia lakukan jika sedang gugup. Ohta ingin sekali tertawa melihatnya. Tangan besarnya terulur dan mendarat di helaian kelam milik Tanaka kemudian membelainya dengan lembut. Tangan itu kemudian turun dan sampai di pipi Tanaka. Wajah Tanaka rasanya panas. Pasti sekarang wajahnya merah sekali mengingat warna kulitnya yang putih pucat.

"K—kau harusnya istirahat." Ujar Tanaka gugup.

Ohta tersenyum tipis. "Hm… aku merindukanmu lho, sudah beberapa hari kita tidak bertemu."

Tanaka berusaha menghindari tatapan Ohta. Sekarang, tatapan mata Ohta itu membuatnya lumpuh. Ia tidak mampu jika harus menatap kedua bola mata itu lama – lama.

"Hay, lihat aku!" tangan Ohta terulur dan menggapai dagu Tanaka kemudian menariknya perlahan. Wajah Tanaka sudah merah sepenuhnya. Di detik berikutnya, Tanaka hanya mampu memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sapuan lembut di bibirnya. Hangat. Sensasi yang ia rindukan belakangan ini. padahal, mereka hanya tidak saling bertemu beberapa hati.

 _ **Bruk!**_

"Ups! _Gomen, gomen._ Silahkan lanjutkan!"

Katou memunguti buah – buahan yang dijatuhkan oleh Katou. ia menarik Katou keluar sambil mengedip kearah Ohta. Ohta hanya terkekeh menaggapinya. Yah… sesama kaum 'atasan' pasti saling mengerti 'kan?

Tanaka menunduk semakin dalam. Wajahnya semakin memerah bahkan sampai ke leher dan telinganya. Ohta menghela napas, ia sebenarnya tergoda melihat wajah menggemaskan kekasihnya itu, tapi kondisi kepalanya yang berdenyut itu tidak memungkinkan ia untuk melakukan 'hal ini' dan 'hal itu'

Dalam hati Ohta bertanya – Tanya. Kenapa selalu saja ada yang mengganggu momen romantisnya dengan Tanaka?

.

.

 **To be continue. . .**

 **a/n : Hay! Udah lama nggak** _ **update**_ **ya hehehe X'D godaan kalau punya kuota. Baru nulis dikit, bawaannya pengen pegang HP. Buka** _ **facebook**_ **lah,** _ **WhatsApp**_ **lah,** _ **Youtube**_ **lah, atau nyari asupan, dll alhasil tulisannya nganggur. Pas bosen buka HP, ide nya udah lari entah kemana. (malah curhat) :'v**

 **Oh ya, Saya mau ucapin minal aidzin wal faidzin ya… mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Maaf kalau selama ini saya banyak salah, banyak bacot, dll. Semoga dimaafin.**

 _ **And last, mind to review?**_


	17. Chapter 17

Katou menggigiti jemarinya sejak tadi. Ia sedang duduk di ruang tengah rumah Ohta bersama dengan Shimura. Wajah Katou memerah samar, dan reaksinya itu benar – benar seperti orang yang baru pertama kali melihat seseorang berciuman. Berbeda dengan Katou, Shimura nampak biasa saja. Seperti yang diharapkan dari kaum 'atasan'. Ia hanya terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi terkejut Katou yang menurutnya begitu lucu. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang kearahnya, ini sudah sekitar sepuluh menit berlalu dan ekspresi Katou masih saja terlihat kaget seperti itu.

Shimura masih asyik memandangi ekspresi Katou diam – diam sambil memakan apel yang mereka beli tadi. Niatnya apel itu akan diberikan kepada Ohta, tapi melihat keadaan sekarang, rasanya Shimura akan mati kebosanan jika menunggu sampai selesai pasangan yang lagi di mabuk cinta itu sedang _ber-lovey-dovey_ di kamar Ohta.

"Hey, Katou kau masih _shock?_ Ini minumlah." Shimura mengambil jus jeruk yang ada di kantong belanjaan mereka dan memberikannya pada Katou. benar, Katou masih kaget, terlihat jelas dari tangannya yang bergetar ketika menerima minuman dari Shimura.

Katou hanya diam saja tanpa menjawab apapun. Bahkan hanya untuk membuka tutup botol jus jeruk itu saja, tangannya tidak kuat. Memangnya melihat Ohta dan Tanaka berciuman itu sesuatu yang sangat tidak terbayangkan sampai – sampai Katou sekaget ini. dilihat dari reaksinya, sepertinya Katou belum pernah pacaran sama sekali. Shimura tersenyum tipis. Katou itu… Benar – benar mahkluk imut yang polos.

"Kenapa kau se-kaget itu?" Tanya Shimura akhirnya. Lama – lama ia tidak betah juga berada dalam keheningan seperti ini, meski raut menggemaskan Katou itu tidak membuatnya bosan sama sekali.

Katou memandang Shimura. "Eh? A—aku—"

"—Kau… belum pernah pacaran ya?"

Katou membeku. Wajahnya memerah tiba – tiba. Ini bahkan jauh lebih merah dari keadaan wajah Katou saat melihat adegan tidak senonoh Ohta dan Tanaka tadi. Reaksinya menggemaskan. Apa benar jika Katou memang benar – benar belum pernah pacaran? Sampai sebesar ini? benar – benar hebat!

"Eh?"

Shimura terkekeh. Ia mendekat dan mengacak – acak surai milik Katou dengan gemas. "Yah… mungkin waktu untuk mereka sudah cukup." Ujar Shimura sambil beranjak ke kamar Ohta. Dua orang itu harus dihentikan sebelum mereka melakukan hal yang lebih dari ciuman.

.

.

"Mnggh… Ohta… hentikanhhh…"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Akh… bukan begitu tapi aku… nggh."

 _ **Brak!**_

"HENTIKAN KALIAN BERDUA!"

Tanaka terkejut. Ia reflek mendorong Ohta hingga pemuda itu terantuk kepala ranjang. Bunyi debum keras terdengar seiring dengan suara rintihan dari mulut Ohta yang kesakitan. Shimura tertawa terbahak – bahak melihat keadaan Ohta yang tengah memegangi kepalanya sambil merintih sakit, sementara Tanaka yang masih ada dipangkuan Ohta panik melihat keadaan kekasihnya.

Shimura mendekati mereka berdua, dan Tanaka segera turun dari pangkuan Ohta. Shimura menarik kepala Ohta sehingga pemuda itu menunduk dengan paksa. Tangan panjang Shimura meraba – raba rambut Ohta berniat mencari luka akibat terantuk tadi. Ada sedikit rasa basah dan lengket di jari Shimura ketika pemuda itu menekan satu titik di belakang kepala Ohta. Sepertinya berdarah.

"ARRGH! Jangan ditekan, _baka!_ " Teriak Ohta sambil memukul lengan Shimura yang sejak tadi hanya terkekeh melihat keadaan temannya itu.

Shimura masih menekan – nekan titik luka itu namun sedikit lebih pelan karena lama – lama ia kasihan juga melihat temannya itu menggerang – gerang kesakitan, lagipula kalau dipikir – pikir ini juga karena ia mengejutkan mereka berdua. Shimura tertawa nista dalam hati.

"Oi Tanaka, ambilkan aku air dan handuk kecil." Perintah Shimura. Tanaka menurutinya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia beranjak keluar untuk mengambil apa yang disuruh oleh Shimura.

Sesampainya diruang tengah, Tanaka bertemu dengan Katou yang duduk sendirian seperti sedang melamun. Pemuda manis yang satu itu menatap kosong pada langit – langit rumah Ohta. Ekspresi nya juga terlihat aneh. Tanaka menghampirinya, memandangnya heran. Katou tetap bergeming bahkan sampai Tanaka berdiri didepannya.

"Katou?"

"AH? Oh… Tanaka, ada apa?" Katou mengelus dadanya kaget.

"Kau… apa yang kau lakukan disini? Melamun?"

Katou tertawa canggung. "Hahaha… tidak, aku hanya… er… kalian berdua sudah selesai?"

Kening Tanaka mengernyit samar. "Apanya?"

Katou terlihat gugup. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Mana mungkin ia bertanya _'Tanaka, apakah kalian sudah selesai ciuman?'_ itu tidak mungkin. Alhasil, Katou hanya nyengir canggung sambil berharap bahwa Tanaka melupakan pertanyaannya tadi.

"Oh ya, tadi suara apa?"

Tanaka jadi ingat. Ia keluar untuk mengambil air dingin dan handuk. Tanaka segera berjalan ke dapur tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Katou. Sementara Katou sendiri hanya bengong melihat Tanaka pergi meninggalkannya. Tidak berapa lama, Tanaka kembali sambil membawa baskom air es dan lap kecil ditangannya. Katou hanya mengikuti langkah Tanaka kekamar Ohta. Katou melihat Shimura tengah duduk sambil meraba – raba kepala Ohta sementara Ohta sendiri meringis kesakitan.

"Ohta, kenapa?" Katou mendekat, mengintip kepala Ohta yang sejak tadi dipegangi oleh Shimura meski pemuda itu terlihat ogah – ogahan melakukannya dan malah tersenyum senang saat mendengar Ohta merintih kesakitan.

"Oi Tanaka kemarikan handuk dan air nya."

Tanaka mendekat dan menyerahkan barangnya ke pangkuan Shimura. Pemuda itu lagi – lagi mendorong kepala Ohta dengan tidak berperasaan.

"Kenapa jadi kamu yang mengobatiku?" Sinis Ohta.

Shimura tidak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sebenarnya ada maksud tersembunyi kenapa Shimura mau melakukan pekerjaan merepotkan begitu padahal ada Tanaka yang siap sedia mengobati kekasih tercintanya. Alasannya hanya satu : Shimura ogah melihat drama roman picisan keduanya. Shimura yakin seyakin – yakinnya kalau Ohta pasti akan mencuri kesempatan untuk bisa menyentuh bagian – bagian tubuh Tanaka. Pura – pura nyenggol, atau apalah seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Shimura tahu semua itu, ia hanya tidak rela nasibnya menjadi seperti karbol WC yang terabaikan di tengah pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Kenapa karbol WC? Karena obat nyamuk sudah terlalu _mainstream_. Bilang saja kalau iri karena tidak bisa curi – curi perhatian Katou. dasar kaum 'atasan' laknat.

"Wah… ternyata Shimura baik sekali." Ujar Katou berbinar – binar. Tanaka hanya memandang datar wajah – wajah mereka. Tanaka sebenarnya tidak peduli, ia hanya fokus memperhatikan Ohta yang sejak tadi terus saja meringis kesakitan.

" _Hai'_ selesai."

Shimura tersenyum puas melihat pekerjaannya, hm… tidak buruk juga mengingat Shimura si kaum atasan yang agak pemalas ini melakukannya. Wajah Shimura terlihat seperti wajah – wajah cowok jenius apalagi ditambah kacamatanya itu. Tapi ia tidak serajin itu kok.

"O—Ohta, kau baik – baik saja?"

Tanaka mendekati Ohta sambil meraba dengan lembut kepala Ohta yang diperban berputar oleh Shimura. Agak berlebihan juga sih Shimura sampai memperbani kepala Ohta padahal hanya dengan di tutup sedikit perban saja tidak masalah.

Ohta tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak apa – apa kok." Ujarnya sambil mengelus rambut Tanaka lembut.

"Hey kalian berdua, bisakah kalian berhenti bermesraan begitu? Aku sakit mata melihatnya." Desis Shimura sinis.

Ohta melirik tak suka pada kalimat Shimura tadi. "Kenapa? Iri? Sana bermesraan dengan Katou." balasnya tak kalah sinis.

Katou yang disebut – sebut namanya hanya menunduk malu. Shimura mencebik dan memandang Ohta dengan tatapan tak suka khasnya. Keadaan seperti ini rasanya seperti ada petir – petir imajiner yang saling menyambar dari kedua mata mereka. Sesama kaum 'atasan' seharusnya saling membantu, bukan saling memanas – manasi begini. Hah~

"Su—sudahlah Ohta." Tanaka menepuk – nepuk bahu kekasihnya. Sementara Shimura mendecih melihatnya.

Ho… sepertinya si 'atasan' yang satu ini tengah iri berat melihat kedua pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu bisa bermesraan dengan bebas sementara dirinya sendiri hanya dapat menjelma menjadi karbol WC terlupakan disana.

Hyah… sepertinya Shimura harus berusaha lebih keras lagi.

.

.

 _To be continue. . ._

 **a/n : Hay… lama nggak** _ **update**_ **ya. Maaf maaf. /**

 **Oh ya, aku mau bilang sebenarnya ff ini itu tidak punya plot yang pasti. Ceritanya berjalan sendiri setiap aku nulis. Tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya. Aku saja yang nulis kaget bisa lumayan lancer nulis ini meski nggak punya konsep apa – apa. Jadi… bagi kalian yang merasa cerita ini aneh, nggak jelas, atau apalah aku minta maaf ya. Ff ini tuh sebenarnya ff pertama yang aku tulis loh, terus dengan modal nekat aku bikin akun** _ **wattpad**_ **dan publish ini. Dan aku sendiri juga entah kenapa aku malah milih fandom ini X'D makasih yang sudah baca. Aku senang tulisanku diterima dengan baik.**

 _ **See you in the next chapter! Bye, bye!**_

 _ **RnR?**_


	18. Chapter 18

Mereka bersatu. Baik Ohta maupun Tanaka tidak pernah menyangka jika pertemanan mereka akan berkembang sejauh ini. Hubungan mereka tidak lagi sebagi teman yang saling membantu. Mereka sudah berubah menjadi sepasang kekasih terlepas dari _gender_ mereka yang sejenis. Mereka tengah berkumpul dikamar Ohta karena keadaan Ohta yang kurang baik. Tanaka tersenyum tipis melihat perdebatan tidak penting antara kekasihnya dan Shimura. Tanaka sepertinya tahu jika pemuda berkaca mata itu menyukai temannya yang manis dan ceria. Hanya… mungkin mereka belum saling mengungkapkan.

Tanaka masih membelai kepala Ohta dengan penuh perhatian sementara yang dibelai asyik berdebat sengit dengan temannya sendiri. Katou menatap bingung kepada keduanya namun tidak berniat menghentikan sama sekali. Sepertinya, kandidat orang paling tidak peka diantara mereka adalah Katou. Tanaka masih jauh lebih peka padahal ia sering cuek bebek dengan keseharian yang ia jalani. Meski begitu, mereka tidak akan pernah bermusuhan. Setidaknya untuk Ohta dan Shimura. Sesama kaum 'atasan' harus saling menjaga satu sama lain. Anggap saja aliansi para _Seme_. Tanaka tersenyum kecil, sebuah ekspresi yang jarang ia tunjukkan kepada siapapun. Shimura tiba – tiba terdiam melihat wajah Tanaka ketika tersenyum, meski itu hanya senyum tipis biasa.

"Oi, kau kenapa?" Tanya Ohta bingung ketika melihat ekspresi terkejut diwajah Shimura. Posisi Ohta yang membelakangi Tanaka membuatnya tidak bisa melihat apa yang pemuda itu lakukan. Yang ia rasakan hanya tangan Tanaka sejak tadi tengah membelai kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Tanaka…kau… tersenyum?" Shimura masih tidak percaya akan melihat senyuman diwajah Tanaka. Ini bukan sesuatu yang diharapkan Shimura sebenarnya, tapi ia juga tidak menolak jika harus melihat ekspresi langka milik Tanaka. Ia yakin jika Ohta pasti sudah melihat berbagai ekspresi Tanaka, dan Shimura sebenarnya cukup senang bisa melihat Tanaka tersenyum kepada mereka semua. Secara tidak langsung, Tanaka menganggap mereka dekat 'kan. Itu sih, sebenarnya murni pemikiran Shimura saja.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Tanaka santai. Shimura tertawa canggung. Hah… memangnya hanya melihat Tanaka tersenyum saja bisa membuat nya merasa canggung begini. Aneh.

"Tanaka… kau jadi semakin manis kalau tersenyum." Ujar Katou riang sambil tersenyum lebar. Barangkali ia tidak sadar jika wajahnya sendiri lebih cenderung kearah manis daripada tampan seperti kebanyakan pemuda di usia nya.

Lihat saja, bahkan Shimura yang sejak tadi asyik berdebat sengit dengan Ohta bahkan tercengang dengan senyum tipis Tanaka bisa teralihkan perhatiannya kearah Katou. pemuda tinggi berkaca mata itu memandangi wajah Katou tanpa berkedip. Dasar, kaum 'atasan' memang mudah tergoda. Bahkan hanya dari senyuman saja.

Meski diantara Shimura dan Katou belum terjalin status lebih selain hubungan pertemanan, tapi mereka sudah cukup dekat. Bisa dibilang status mereka adalah sesuatu yang nanggung. Teman lebih, pacar bukan. Semacam itulah.

" _Ano…_ kenapa kita tidak menginap saja hari ini? besok kan libur." Saran Katou sambil tersenyum riang.

Shimura mengelus dagunya ber-pose seolah tengah berpikir. Ohta sebenarnya tidak keberatan karena dengan begitu dia bisa berduaan lebih lama dengan kekasihnya. Sebagai tuan rumah, Ohta punya banyak keuntungan. Ia bisa seenaknya menempatkan tamunya dikamar manapun. Dan dengan sedikit manipulasi, ia bisa membuat dua mahkluk itu tidur sekamar sedangkan dirinya akan meminta Tanaka untuk menemaninya tidur dengan beragam alasan yang… sejujurnya tidak masuk akal. Demi berduaan dengan Tanaka, apapun akan Ohta lakukan.

Ohta menyeringai. "Silahkan saja, masih ada satu kamar kosong kok disini."

Kedua mata Shimura memicing sempurna. Sepertinya dia peka dengan melihat senyum aneh di bibir Ohta. "Kau… tidak berniat melakukan 'sesuatu' 'kan?" selidik Shimura sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Ohta tersenyum—atau lebih disebut menyeringai. "Aaah… bukankah kau juga bisa 'melakukannya', hm?"

"Kuingatkan sesuatu, aku tidak se-nakal dirimu, Oh-ta."

Senyuman gelap diantara kedua nya terpatri apik disana. Katou dan Tanaka hanya melongo melihat pembicaraan yang menurut mereka berdua itu tidak dimengerti. Padahal, mereka berdua tengah berdebat sengit soal melakukan 'ini' dan 'itu'. Kaum 'bawah' memang begitu, jarang peka dengan keadaan sekitar. Makanya gampang sekali di 'serang'.

"Oh ya?" Ohta menarik sudut bibirnya. "Kuharap kau membersihkan 'bekas' mu setelahnya."

Sudut bibir Shimura berkedut. Ia kesal, sungguh. Shimura merasa diremehkan hanya karena dia belum pernah melakukan 'ini' dan 'itu' dengan Katou sementara cowok didepannya sudah melakukannya entah berapa kali. Ohta terlihat sok sudah berpengalaman, padahal Shimura yakin sekali jika Ohta baru berani bermain 'dewasa' begitu hanya kepada Tanaka. Sebelumnya… mana berani dia?

" _Teme!_ Diam kau!" desis Shimura tajam. Kepalanya sudah panas karena kesal.

"Buahahahaha…! Dasar lemah. Begitu saja sudah panas." Ejek Ohta sambil tertawa terbahak – bahak. Sepertinya Ohta senang sekali menjahili temannya. Dasar tidak tahu diri, memangnya Ohta tidak ingat siapa dulu yang membantunya menyelesaikan masalah ketika ia bertengkar dengan Tanaka? Meski mereka tidak membantu sepenuhnya, tapi mereka berdua adalah dua orang yang paling peduli dengan keadaan Ohta dan Tanaka saat itu. Teman – teman yang lain? Halah, mana ada yang peduli. Toh lainnya juga tidak mengerti permasalahan apa yang tengah dihadapi keduanya.

Tanaka menghela napas dan memutar bola matanya bosan melihat perdebatan keduanya, sementara Katou hanya terdiam kebingungan dengan apa yang sebenarnya mereka debatkan. Manis sekali, sedikit – sedikit kebingungan, dan ekspresinya lucu. Seperti bocah imut. Seharusnya Katou sudah cukup tahu dengan perkataan – perkataan ambigu yang diucapkan keduanya, mengingat umurnya yang sudah remaja. Bukankah remaja sekarang rata – rata tidak polos? Sudah ngaku saja! Tapi Katou berbeda, dia adalah mahkluk polos sejati. Ah, Shimura terkadang pikir – pikir jika ingin melakukan hal – hal seperti yang dilakukan oleh Ohta kepada Tanaka. Mana tega ia menodai kepolosan dan kesucian Katou? Mungkin Shimura butuh memikirkannya lagi.

.

.

" _Ne,_ Ohta… kau tau sesuatu mengenai Shimura dan Katou ya?" Tanya Tanaka pelan. Mereka sedang duduk santai di ranjang Ohta. Saling berdampingan dengan satu selimut menutupi kaki mereka berdua. Ohta sengaja menempeli Tanaka sejak tadi. Beralasan udaranya begitu dingin dan selimut yang lain tengah di _laundry_ dan belum kembali. Dasar licik! Tapi Tanaka sendiri juga tidak peka dengan akal bulus Ohta dan hanya menurut saja ketika lengan besar itu melingkar manis di pinggang rampingnya. Dingin kok malah meluk pinggang. Dilihat dari manapun, tubuh Tanaka jauh lebih kecil, dan itu artinya Ohta tidak akan bisa cukup hangat meski memeluk Tanaka dengan erat sekalipun. Memang dasarnya sejak awal hanya modus.

"Mereka sepertinya memiliki perasaan seperti kita, hanya… belum saling mengungkapkan saja." Balas Ohta santai. Ia tengah bahagia menikmati waktunya bersama kekasih tercintanya.

" _Sou…ka."_

"Tanaka, kemarilah."

Tanaka melirik Ohta. Ia menepuk – nepuk pahanya. Tanaka tahu jika Ohta menyuruhnya untuk duduk dipangkuan pemuda itu, dan ia menurut saja. Ohta tersenyum amat lembut ketika Tanaka telah beralih dipangkuannya dengan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher pemuda itu. Senyuman itu begitu lembut sampai rasanya wajah Tanaka begitu panas hanya dengan melihatnya saja.

Dengan gerakan cepat Ohta menarik leher Tanaka dan membawanya mendekat dengan wajahnya sendiri. Satu tangannya masih bertengger manis dipinggang Tanaka sementara yang lainnya menahan kepala Tanaka agara ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Tanaka sendiri hanya mengikuti alur permainan Ohta, ia sudah yakin meski ia berusaha untuk mendominasi, semua itu akan sia – sia saja.

"Hmmm…ngggh…" Desahan Tanaka lolos begitu saja ketika Ohta dengan nakal mulai memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Tanaka. Belum lagi, tangannya yang satu sudah menelusup ke dalam kaos Tanaka dan meraba punggung mulus itu.

Ohta melepaskan pagutannya setelah beberapa menit. Keadaan Tanaka benar – benar sudah lemah. Wajah merona, rambut berantakan, kerah kaos longgarnya tersingkap, dan… apakah yang menggantung di dagunya itu benang saliva? Sial, mendadak Ohta merasa sesak.

"Tanaka… bolehkah?" Tanya Ohta lembut. Biar bagaimanapun, Ohta sangat menyayangi Tanaka dan ia tidak akan tega memaksakan Tanaka melakukan itu jika pemuda itu memang tidak mau.

"Hm." Gumam Tanaka pelan sambil mengangguk.

Ohta tersenyum bahagia. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk keduanya. Terutama untuk Tanaka yang harus mengimbangi ke—mesum—an Ohta yang tiada tara.

.

.

Tanaka tidak menyangka segalanya akan seindah ini. Mendapatkan cintanya dan bahkan kasih sayang dari orang yang disukainya sejak lama. Berawal dari sebuah kebiasaan harian menjemput dan mengangkat Tanaka, perlahan… semua itu memunculkan perasaan hangat dan nyaman ketika ia berdekatan dengan Ohta. Meski hubungan pertemanan mereka dulu tak selamanya mulus, Tanaka bersyukur sekali semuanya kembali membaik dan bahkan menjadi lebih baik. Ini sebenarnya diluar ekspektasinya. Tanaka dulu sudah menetapkan diri jika memang mereka tidak bisa bersama, tapi takdir mampu membolak – balik keadaan sesukanya. Dan disinilah ia sekarang… dipelukan orang yang dicintai dan mencintainya.

Keseharian mereka tak akan pernah berakhir untuk waktu yang dekat. Tanaka akan menikmati tiap detik yang mereka jalani karena inilah kebahagiaannya. Ini semua sudah cukup, Tanaka tidak akan muluk – muluk dengan berharap sesuatu yang lebih lagi. Keseharian yang menyenangkan ini sudah cukup, dan semua ini tidak seharusnya berubah.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/N : Hay…! Apa kabar huhuhu… lama nggak** _ **update**_ **saya. Setelah masa – masa liburan selesai, para guru udah mulai menggila dengan memberi tugas berganda. Mana sekarang sekolah** _ **full day**_ **pula. Tambah sedikit saja jatah saya bermain disini.** _ **Ending**_ **nya jelek ya? Hahaha… jujur, saya itu jenis orang yang kebingungan setiap mau mengakhiri cerita yang saya buat. Jadi… saya harap kalian yang setia membaca** _ **fanfic**_ **ini tidak kecewa dengan** _ **ending**_ **nya.**

 **Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang mau mampir kesini! Huhu :') aku sangat terharu. Maaf jika cerita ini banyak kekurangan.** _ **See you in the next story. Bye bye!**_

.


End file.
